


Bonds

by Taepickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Depression, Family Drama, Gangs, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idk its my 1st mafia au, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Murder Mystery, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Spoilers, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Udai Tenma is actually Ukai Tenma, Yakuza, mafia, mafia karasuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taepickles/pseuds/Taepickles
Summary: Hinata Shoyo was adopted into the Ukai family after being rescued from a Pedophile ring. As he grows into the mafia world, friendships and loyalties are formed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Ikkei, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Udai Tenma/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Ikkei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Of Crows: 6th Generation

Hinata Shoyo knew one thing was for certain.

That the world they lived in can be cruel.

He had been five years old when he was thrown into the dark. He had witnessed how his father had paid for his debts in blood rather than money. His mother had shut him into a cabinet, but her attempt was poor. Minutes after, the child was yanked away, gagged and stuffed into a cold box. He didn’t understand back then, but it was years later when he realized what his life could have been. He had Grandpa Ukai to thank for his second chance at life.

Because of him, he was able to find a home with Takeda and Tadashi.

Hinata had been wrapped up in Grandpa Ukai’s coat, face wiped clean with his handkerchief. His grandson had mumbled under his breath, “You sure you want to take him in? We already have enough with Tadashi.” The older man had huffed at his grandson, scolding him for thinking about abandoning a child, especially after being stuck in a pedophiliac ring. The younger had insisted that wasn’t the case, but brought up the fact that there were other children involved, wouldn’t Hinata Shoyo be safer with them instead of the Ukai family? The Head of the Karasuno branch knew his grandson was right, but the boy had reminded him so much of his other grandson.

“Do you not see it Keishin? Do you not see Tenma?”

Ukai Keishin did see his younger brother in the ginger-haired kid, which is exactly why he thought it was a bad idea. The two had just lost him along with the rest of their family, and Ukai Keishin was worried that his grandfather would use him as a way to cope with his grief. 

“I won’t,” his grandfather said, making his grandson wince, realizing he had said it out loud, “I can't stand by and let this boy suffer any longer, that is my goal alone. If I find he has family, then I shall return him.”

That was enough to ease his grandson.

*~*

Hinata Shoyo was quick to recover, bouncing around the recovery room as if he was not suffering from a broken arm and bruised ribs. Grandpa Ukai laughed at his antics, marveling at the positivity the boy radiated. Hinata was a cute boy, immediately capturing the hearts of the maids and doctor who treated him. Even Ukai Keishin was a victim of the child’s brightness. The others watched in amusement as Hinata roped the heir into being the noble stallion to the heroic knight (who was obviously Shoyo). 

Once the boy was completely fine from the ribs, he was allowed to move quarters. It was then that the boy was introduced to Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai’s great-grandson, and his caretaker, Takeda Ittetsu. Yamaguchi was once a happy and bright child, much like Hinata, but because of the death of his parents and grandparents, he had reverted into a quiet, shy boy. The others hoped that with the addition of Hinata, Yamaguchi would be able to be happy once more. Hinata was ecstatic at the idea of a new family, and quickly adapted to them, much to their surprise. The Ukai family began to wonder, was Hinata’s trauma deep enough that it made him forget about his parents?

They sent him to a trusted doctor, who confirmed that although Hinata did suffer trauma, he certainly remembered his mother and father. Hinata Shouyo explained that he didn’t cry anymore because he already did once, and that he knew his parents were happy he was with people who were nice. 

“Mama and papa said that people should always be nice, and all of you are!” Hinata announced joyously, unaware of the tears in Takeda’s eyes and the smiles on the Ukai men. Once that was said, he took Yamaguchi’s hand and pulled him towards the play room, yapping about some new game.

Things were going fine, but as Grandpa Ukai strived to avenge his late family members, the more it took a toll on his health. Unfortunately, due to recent arguments, Ukai Keishin had been fed up with his grandfather’s endless pursuit of the murderers that he declined the position, leaving the Karasuno branch. Due to this, the Karasuno branch fell down from the ranks of the Miyagi prefecture, leaving Takeda to scramble to find a suitable temporary leader. Hinata and Yamaguchi watched as their beloved uncle fell under stress, just wanting things to go back to how they were once before.

Eventually, Takeda and Grandpa Ukai decided on young Sawamura Daichi, the eldest son of a loyal family friend. Daichi promised to lead until Ukai Keishin came back, making it clear that if he never did, he’d leave it to Yamaguchi Tadashi. Daichi was able to raise the strength of the Karasuno branch, but it could not compare to its former glory. Hinata admired Daichi, making it clear to the eldest how cool he was.

Daichi was more welcoming than Keishin ever was, but he could not fill the empty spot in the family. 

Yamaguchi was the one affected the most, and Hinata had held his hand as the boy cried, mumbling, “I want uncle Ukai, I want him back Hinata-kun.”

Hinata, “Tadashi, he’ll come back soon, you’ll see!”

Yamaguchi, “but what if he ends up like mom and dad? Like the rest of our family? I want to be able to see him again!”

Hinata, “Yamaguchi, Uncle Ukai will certainly come back! He just needs some time,s’all! Daichi-san isn’t all that bad, he can be funny and nice! He said he’ll bring Uncle Ukai back!”

Yamaguchi was still whimpering, but he calmed down once the reassurance was made. The next day, he timidly approached Daichi and asked if it was true. Daichi smiled and nodded, reassuring him that he just wanted to stable Karasuno enough for when Ukai came back. Yamaguchi smiled at him and gave him a hug, surprising Daichi. Yamaguchi _never_ hugged anyone that wasn’t Grandpa Ukai, Uncle Ukai, Hinata or Takeda. It was then that Daichi felt a connection to the Ukai family, finding a determination he has never felt before. 

Hinata simply watched from behind them, hopeful once more.

Entering their pre-teen years, Hinata also felt a determination to prove to the Ukai family they did not make a mistake in taking him in. Hinata became Yamaguchi’s loyal guard (not officially but Hinata took his self-appointed position pretty seriously) and fought off anyone he thought of as a ‘danger.’ 

The day he saw Tsukishima Kei was one he’d never live down.

He saw the two from a distance, and when seeing Tsukishima slap Yamaguchi on the back, Hinata felt the rage reserved for the bullies. He sprinted across the yard, only aware of Tsukishima’s height when he leapt up in the air. His eyes widened as he realized his extended leg would crash onto the boy’s shoulder, making him fall face-first on the mud, taking Tsukishima with him. Yamaguchi blinked at them both before shrieking in laughter. Hinata picked himself up and looked at Tsukishima in confusion as he raged at the “simpleton idiot of a shorty.” This fueled Hinata as he accuses Tsukishima of being a bully. Yamaguchi had stopped laughing and instead tried to defend both of his friends, helping them up and leading them to the house to get them freshened up.

That is how Tsukishima ends up joining them, the fact that his family also worked under Karasuno anchoring him further. Hinata and him still bicker a lot, with Hinata hissing “Stingyshima” or “Crappyshima” at him, and Tsukishima coming up with an abundance of nicknames. Hinata’s happy that Yamaguchi was able to make a friend of his own, taking this as a sign of Yamaguchi moving forward. Still, Hinata feels kind of sad that Yamaguchi doesn’t rely on him as much, and Hinata isn’t afraid to admit that sometimes he feels like Yamaguchi is closer to Tsukishima now. It’s not that Yamaguchi has left him alone, but it’s just not the same. 

Hinata doesn’t meet anyone he could call his equal until Kageyama Tobio comes along. 

That wasn’t always the case though.

When they first met, Hinata understood that Kageyama was somewhat of a prodigy, and that Grandpa Ukai thought he’d be a fine addition to the main team of Karasuno. Hinata and Kageyama were paired together in a sparring match, and at first Hinata was confident, until Kageyama immediately saw through his jump attack, grabbed onto his ankle and slammed him hard enough that Hinata saw stars. Tsukishima actually applauded while Yamaguchi poked and prodded at his adoptive brother. Kageyama was cool about it too, which only grated Hinata’s nerve. 

As Yamaguchi helped him stand up, Hinata slowly pointed at him, announcing, “I’ll beat your sorry butt!” 

Kageyama only stared him down.

Afterwards, Kageyama slowly joined their trio, much to Hinata’s dismay. Hinata and Yamaguchi thought of the other two as the stronger members, the ones who were unbreakable. Until Tsukishima witnessed his brother’s cowardice, and Kageyama realized his arrogance could bring down an entire team. They stared in shock as Tsukishima’s playfulness disappeared, his jabs bearing an actual hint of aggressiveness. They watched in disbelief as Kageyama’s insecurities got the best of him, making him struggle socially. 

Once more, Hinata remembered that people won’t always stay, and if they do, it definitely won’t be the same person. 


	2. Of Crows: Rise Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ukai Keishin departure

Once becoming 15 years old, Hinata and the gang meet against another obstacle.

Takeda and Daichi have found Ukai Keishin, and he hasn’t started a family, he hasn’t become someone with power, and he isn’t dead in some alley.

Instead, he’s an owner of a small convenience store. Gone are the fitting suits and strong arms with a cold intimidating face. Instead, the man now has a stubble, his hair has grown and dyed blonde, and his outfits consist of jeans with hoodies.

Yamaguchi and Hinata stare with unreadable gazes, faces stern enough that it makes Tsukishima and Kageyama uneasy. 

“That’s your uncle? That’s Old Boss’ grandson?” Kageyama can’t help but ask, making Tsukishima pinch his arm. As Kageyama rubs the spot, Yamaguchi replies, “I.. think so? He’s a lot different than what I remember…”

Hinata still hasn’t said anything, but his fists are trembling because of how tight he’s gripping. Kageyama takes note of this, and tries to find a way to say something. He doesn’t get a chance to speak up though, because Hinata has finally found his voice, “That’s him, that’s Uncle Ukai, he’s the one whose supposed to lead Karasuno.”

 _Then why did he run?_

Is the unasked question that lingers in the air, but Hinata seems to answer it anyway.

“He’s just forgotten,”

*~*

When Takeda finds out the boys have snuck off to find Ukai Keishin, he flips.

“You had _no_ right to go through our stuff _or_ listen in to our discussions! This is completely unforgivable! What happened to respecting your superiors?? Why on earth were you even near the office?? It’s closed off for a reason!!” 

The four are kneeling in front of him, arms raised and trembling as they focus on the ruler Takeda’s holding. Takeda hasn’t actually struck them once at all, but when he gets angry, anything is possible. 

“I can understand this from you three, but _you_ Tsukishima Kei??”

Tsukishima actually _winces_. 

That’s how terrifying Takeda Ittetsu can be. 

Eventually, Daichi steps in, managing to calm Takeda enough only to scold the boys as well. They get plenty of an earful until Daichi calms down too. 

“Takeda-san was right, you should have waited until we found a way to approach him, Ukai-san has been gone for 6 years now, so of course it’ll be too much if you were to suddenly appear. What would have happened if he saw you? He could’ve moved again, and we’d have lost track of him once more. Your grandfather needs to settle things with him, especially while he still can,”

Hinata and Yamaguchi look down at the floor, not finding the situation as light-hearted as before. Knowing this, Yamaguchi puts his arms down and asks, 

"Daichi-san… do you think we have a good chance of bringing Uncle Ukai back?" 

Daichi stays quiet for a moment, but he manages, "I wouldn't know Yamaguchi-kun, but I promise you, I will try my hardest to convince him." 

Yamaguchi knows that Daichi never breaks his promises. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima watch as their brightest begin to close off. It's as if it's only Hinata and Yamaguchi again, when they were only 9. It's been days since they've found Ukai, and apparently it's going nowhere. 

Yamaguchi goes quiet once more, turning down their offers to go eat or hang out. Hinata stays with him, being the only one who understands how he feels. Tsukishima and Kageyama are awkward with each other, never really being close and always clashing in a much harsher way. Still, they bear with each other's presence in an effort to bring their friends out. 

All of a sudden, Kageyama gets the bright idea of going over to Ukai's place. 

Kageyama, "Think about it Tsukishima, back when Ukai-sama was in our branch we didn't know each other, both our families were just low-ranked," 

Tsukishima, "but he was still the heir, so he has to know what families are in the branch,"

Kageyama, "we just change our surnames then!" 

Tsukishima genuinely considers it, perhaps Ukai-sama doesn't know that they've found his store? 

They try it out, dressing as casually as they can and entering the store as coolly as they can. They nervously peek at the owner, but he hasn't even glanced at them. The only recognition he's shown is the usual, "Welcome." The two share a look and decide to head to the snack section. 

Tsukishima, "what do we do now?"

Kageyama, "uh… I don't know-"

Tsukishima, "are you freaking serious Tobio?? You waltzed in here without a plan??" 

Kageyama, "well you decided to follow me!!" 

Tsukishima snaps, "yeah last time I ever trust you have a brain."

Kageyama squabbles at him and Tsukishima begins to grow increasingly annoyed as he just slaps a hand over his mouth, yanking it back when he feels Kageyama open his mouth.

"You're disgusting and filthy, pick a snack and let's leave,"

Kageyama grumpily shoves past him and heads towards the freezer sections, intent on finding his yogurt. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and looks over at the snacks, wondering what exactly he could take back to Yamaguchi and even that unflattering ginger. Tsukishima heads over to the drinks, edging closer to catch a glimpse of the old heir.

He's resting his feet on the counter, reading some magazine and chewing on something. Tsukishima doesn't understand why Ukai Keishin would choose this rather than being back with his family, even he can't deny the comfort he finds in them, despite the many flaws. Tsukishima's eyes roam over his work area, wanting to find anything, _something_ that let's him know he's still interested. Unfortunately finding nothing, he turns around to call Kageyama, eyes widening when seeing him head to what seems to be storage. Tsukishima curses under his breath, walking as fast yet quietly as he could. 

Tsukishima, “What you do think you’re doing you nitwit-”

Kageyama elbows him and points at the object he was staring. Tsukishima looks down and notices a table with an empty soda can, a crumbled sandwich bag and a newspaper. Except the newspaper was opened to a column on… Aoba Johsai activity. The two glanced at each other, surprise on their faces. Just as Kageyama was going to say something, someone spoke up behind them.

“What are you two doing back here?”

Kageyama immediately went blank. Tsukishima froze, praying to the Gods that his bastard of a friend doesn’t screw things up.

“Sorry sir, we were wondering if this place had a restroom,” Tsukishima says, trying to remain as calm as possible. He pulls the strength to look at Ukai in the eyes, and when he does, he feels a chill run down his spine. Ukai may live the life of a simple man now, but he still holds an aura of power around him. Ukai stares straight at him, clearly sending the message that if he takes one wrong step, they’ll definitely pay the consequences. Ukai turns to Kageyama, and Tsukishima holds on for life. 

Kageyama bites the inside of his lip before forcing himself to look at Ukai, even if it makes his knees tremble more. Ukai stares a bit longer at the youngest, a bit harsher as well, but eventually he steps aside, not leaving until the two move first. They eventually get to the cash register, where Ukai quietly rings them up. The two are incredibly stiff, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Ukai packs it all in a plastic bag, handing it off to Kageyama. The two bow and turn to make a run for it. 

That is, until they see Takeda climb out of a car. 

They turn to look back at Ukai. who they find has never taken their eyes off of them. They stay frozen even as Takeda enters the store, his eyes holding a glint of disappointment, making the two feel a tug in their chest. Takeda simply orders them to wait for him inside the care, emphasizing on the ‘inside.’ The two watch in tensed silence as Takeda and Ukai talk. Thankfully, there is no sign of hostility or an intent to hurt, just defeated resignment. When Takeda joins them in the car, he simply says, “You two will apologize to Hinata and Yamaguchi when we get home.”

They meant to do it anyway.

*~*

Hinata and Yamaguchi don’t get angry at them, just ask if they were able to find something. The other two explain the finding of the newspaper and its content. That doesn’t seem enough, but Kageyama quickly adds, “I mean, if he was trying to hide his identity, don’t you think he’d avoid putting photos of you or anyone else in the family in his working space? Maybe he’s trying to protect you guys too by avoiding anyone recognizing you.” Tsukishima for once agrees with Kageyama and turns towards the others, hoping it’d be enough.

The two seem content with the possibility, but it still hurts to think that Ukai perhaps doesn’t have anything to remember them by, except the violence and shady side of the family business. 

A few more weeks pass, and eventually Hinata and Yamaguchi move on. The four continue their training, knowing that soon they’ll be tested on their skills. Their trainer, Tanaka Ryunosuke, pumps them up as usual, screaming his encouragement at the top of his lungs as he watches the boys scuffle. Yamaguchi is especially pressed the most, though Tanaka never makes any harsh commentary he still keeps him the longest. It’s expected, of course, for the future leader of the Karasuno branch to be strong and capable of protecting himself. 

Still, that doesn’t mean that Yamaguchi is immediately up for it. 

The three wince as he falls onto the mat with a grunt. Tanaka bites a sigh down as he waits for the younger to stand up once more, “It’s okay, we’ll just work harder on your defense.” When Yamaguchi arrives at their hangout, he seems down. Hinata pats his back and asks if he’d like one of the snacks Asahi bought for them, but Yamaguchi instead declines, saying he’ll be taking extra practices with Shimada Makoto. The rest look surprised as Yamaguchi waves bye to them, turning around to head back to the training center.

“Why’s he pushing himself so hard?” Tsukishima asks, though they all think they know why.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is determined to prove that he won’t back away, not like Ukai Keishin.

*~*

The day for their test arrives, and they’re all on edge.

They’ve heard rumors that the higher ups would attend said tests to determine if they were fit to join the main team, and tensions were even higher since the heir was within them. The usual center that would bring them excitement and memories of goofing off does nothing but make them tremble. Since it is an individual assessment, they are taken to a locker room, where they wait one by one. The first to go is Tsukishima Kei, and it is the first time the others see him hesitate from doing something. Eventually, he goes, and soon Kageyama, and later Hinata, and the last to go is Yamaguchi. 

As Yamaguchi enters, he realizes the ginger hasn’t left the room, confused as to why until he follows his eyesight. He’s staring at a window that is certainly covering the people behind them, but he can’t understand why Hinata is staring so intensely at the place. Yamaguchi watches nervously as Hinata is forced to leave, already feeling the nerves climb up his body.

_What could have gotten him this mad? This uneasy?_

His thoughts obviously affect his performance, being too slow to bring his arms up to block a blow, making him stumble a bit. His attempts to attack are hesitant, and his knees are beginning to get wobbly. The only reason he hasn’t been completely knocked down is because he’s avoiding the blow, thankful that his agility is his strong suit, only bested by Hinata. He keeps glancing at the window, shame crawling through his veins at the idea of his great grandfather watching with disappointed eyes.

Suddenly, a face comes into the view. There, by the far left of the window, Yamaguchi Tadashi _swears_ he can see his uncle’s sharp eyes. The shock blinds him momentarily, but its enough time for the punch to send him to the ground. 

Their test allows them one fall. One fall only. 

Yamaguchi knows the seconds are ticking, but a newfound anger rises in him. He knew he was weak, he knew his skills were not as sharpened as Hinata’s, not as strong as Kageyama’s, and not as stealthy as Tsukishima’s. But, Yamaguchi would be _damned_ if he allowed this to make him stoop as low as his uncle did. Yamaguchi had people to protect, had people to honor, and he would not let somebody else’s decision cause his downfall. 

Just as the timer is about to set off, he forces himself up, raising his arms to block the hits. The person set up against him seems taken aback, but the male quickly smiles and goes back to his position. Yamaguchi makes it clear he won’t throw the first punch, so the man goes ahead. This time, Yamaguchi holds his ground, once again dodging the blows but never showing hesitance or resignation. He doesn’t stay in one spot anymore, moving around to study his opponent. He throws a punch, and he knows there is still much to work on, but at least it gives him time. He doesn’t overpower the other in strength, but he certainly does in smarts. 

Yamaguchi waits for the latter to land a blow, but instead of pulling his entire body away, he brings his arm up, pushing the fist away and brings his foot down on the other’s bended knee. The other loses his balance and is about to stumble backwards, but Yamaguchi hooks his foot on his ankle, making him fall. That calls the end to his test, and Yamaguchi feels like he can breathe. As soon as the male stands up, they bow to each other. He then turns to bow to the other trainers in the room, shoulders sagging as he is given the good to go.

When he exits he finds the other three, freshly showered and eagerly waiting for him. Hinata immediately jumps in front of him, asking how it went. Tsukishima snorts, “Geez, that went fast.” Kageyama, who did not get the sarcasm, begins to ask how dense the tallest was, which Tsukishima rolled his eyes at. Yamaguchi laughs it off and allows the ginger to shove him towards the showers.

Once they eat and head to their houses, Yamaguchi finds himself in Hinata’s room.

“Do you think he was there?” Yamaguchi asks.

Hinata, “if he was, we’ve shown him we’re not those weak kids anymore. He knows that Karasuno is safe with us.”

Yamaguchi really hopes he does.


	3. Of Crows: Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno and Ukai Keishin reconnect + the past is revealed

Takeda had been surprised when Ukai had called the number he’d given him.

“You said today’s their test day, right?”

Takeda blinks back at the lack of hellos, but Ukai’s always been the type to skip what was unnecessary. 

“Yes, it is,”

“Is the offer still standing?”

Takeda had asked previously if Ukai had wanted to at least see the children - Takeda hadn’t gotten out of the habit of calling the 6th generation ‘children’- but Ukai had declined it. Takeda thinks that is what he is referring to. He clears his throat and assures him that it is. There is silence on the other line, but afterwards Ukai mentions he’ll wait by the park. Takeda nervously heads to where Daichi is, hoping that Grandpa Ukai would be there as well. Thankfully they were, and Takeda quickly explained the situation. The older Ukai looks hopeful for a second, and he immediately voices his approval. Daichi sighs and rubs his temples. 

He thinks it’s slightly unfair for the latter to want to show up today of all days, especially since the 6th gen will be restless. 

Still, Takeda sends a car, and when Ukai arrives, he is greeted with nods and a firm handshake from Daichi. Ukai sits away from the rest of them, only allowing Takeda to get near him. Takeda nervously glances at him to see his reactions. 

Ukai raises his eyebrows at some attacks from Tsukishima, but other than that, nothing. With Kageyama, he seems unimpressed but interested. With Hinata, he sits straighter, eyes wide and jaw tense as the shorter jumps up in the air, quickly wrapping his leg around the opponent, using his weight to send them to the ground. When Yamaguchi comes into view, Takeda braces himself for anything. He knows the rest are now paying attention to the younger Ukai, waiting for any sign of unacceptance or disrespect. Instead, when seeing the lack of effort and confidence in the younger, Ukai feels incredibly sad. 

The guilt he’s pressed down also surfaces, and he’s reminded of Tenma once more. His only brother, and the one he failed. 

_When Ukai Keishin was told the family was planning to go on a vacation, he snagged the opportunity to get a break from his grandfather. They hadn’t been able to take one since Keishin and Tenma had reached the age to begin their training. It was then that Ukai realized how big his younger brother had gotten. The lanky 15 year old was suddenly a responsible 24 year old, already a husband and father to a son. Ukai Haruto was the golden child, beloved by the entire family. The 4 year old was constantly coddled by his grandmother and great grandmother, both taking advantage of his childish nature of wanting affection. Ukai didn’t think he’d be much of a family man, which is why he was partially glad that there was already an heir secured._

_The plan was to take a trip to Tsunoshima Island, enjoy the beaches and a quiet atmosphere. Grandpa Ukai was expected to join them a few days later, so Ukai Keishin took advantage of the peace. Their vacation had begun well, Tenma and his wife being able to go out on a date, their parents enjoying a walk in the beach and his grandmother keeping Haruto all to herself._

_Then, on the day before Grandpa Ukai’s arrival, tragedy struck._

_Ukai Keishin had decided to head out for the day, wanting to explore the city by himself, when he received the code word from his sister-in-law. He kept his face calm, just in case anyone was following him, and stalled for a bit before finally returning, all the while hoping to God he wasn’t late._

_Unfortunately, he was._

_The backup he had called for was already chasing down a vehicle used for transporting the hostages, them being Haruto and Tenma. Ukai Keishin entered the house in horror._

_He had seen blood spilled before, but never had it been from people he loved._

_His father was rigid against the body of their mother, sitting in their own blood. Grandma Ukai was slumping against the door that led to Haruto’s room, and Tenma’s wife was thrown down the stairs, her neck at an odd angle. Ukai threw up for the first time in years._

_He was desperate to do something, but the guard had insisted that if he were to move, not only would he put himself in danger, but the ones working to retrieve Haruto and Tenma. So Ukai waited in aggravating tension, praying that his brother and nephew were safe. He had been transferred to a safe area, where they were waiting for the safe arrival of the Ukai family members._

_They never came, instead being transported to a hospital. Ukai Keishin felt the air be knocked out from his lungs._

_The car the father and son were in had suffered a crash, clearly a suicide attempt, and Tenma was hurt pretty bad. Haruto had suffered injuries as well, but he was prevented from having any fatal ones by his father’s body. He would be quickly fixed with a surgery, but Tenma was bleeding from his stomach and neck, skin a ghostly white color._

_Ukai had the dreadful sense that he wouldn’t make it._

_And Ukai was right._

_Tenma had survived the surgery, but the doctors watched in worry as his body refused to recover, leaving the man practically waiting for death. Ukai Haruto was under heavy medication, so he did not wake up until the next day. Ukai had held him as the boy cried from the pain, repeating the apology profusely. Grandfather Ukai had been unable to go, aware that if he traveled he too could be murdered, or put harm in the surviving family’s way._

_Ukai Keishin was able to visit his brother afterwards. He wanted to reassure him everything would be fine, but then Tenma asked for his wife and family, and Ukai couldn’t keep a straight face. He couldn’t look his brother in the eye as his breathing stuttered, a strangled noise emitting from his throat. Tenma blinked rapidly as his lungs went up and down, fingers grasping the clothes above his heart. He scrunched his eyes and sobbed for the loss of his family, the grief overwhelming him enough for the vitals to go haywire. Ukai was forced out of the room, watching as the team hurriedly tried to save his brother. He stared in terrifying silence as Tenma managed to turn towards him, a miracle that there was no one blocking his face. Tenma stretched out his hand towards him, and Ukai could clearly make out what Tenma was trying to say._

_He could only imagine his hoarse voice repeating the same word over and over again, “Haruto.. Haruto… Haruto!!”_

_The message was clear, Tenma had entrusted the care of his son to Keishin._

_When they arrived, Grandfather Ukai spilled tears upon seeing his grandchildren._

_The funerals were private for one reason only._

_Ukai Haruto had died along with his father in the car crash._

_Grandfather Ukai had proposed the idea in a rushed meeting._

_He would not have any more members of the family being at risk, and if he had to bury his living grandson for it, then it would be done. Yamaguchi Tadashi was born that same day. He took on the maiden name of a very good friend of grandfather Ukai’s, and the new name from a random suggestion. The only living member of the Yamaguchi family was Takeda Ittetsu, who took in the 4 year old with reassurance. They’d live away from them for a while, at least until things quieted down._

_For years, Ukai Keishin participated in the hunt of his family’s murderers, but knowing that you were nowhere close to finding them after such a long time haunted a man. In the end, Keishin wished to just remember his family in a positive way, and let them rest properly. He also felt horrible that he had not been as close to his nephew as he had wished to, even if the plan was to ensure his safety. Ukai saw how much his grandfather neglected the branch, becoming upset at the lack of leadership. Ukai stepped up to take care of other matters, and when his grandfather noticed, he began to say Ukai didn't care anymore._

_Of course he did, how could he simply forget about his baby brother? His sister in law who smiled brightly at him and played along to any prank? His mother and father who raised him in warmth? His grandmother who always welcomed him and gave him advice when needed it?_

_That was the first big argument they had._

_It was harsh and full of pent up frustrations, but Ukai had tried to make amends. They both decided to move on, but it happened again, and again, and Ukai couldn’t handle it anymore. If his grandfather refused to let him take on the role he was raised for, then Ukai would not accept it._

_He stormed out of the office, mind racing with thoughts of anger and curses that he failed to think of what he could damage._

_He didn’t realize until he was on a train to Osaka._

_By then it had been a week after his sudden departure._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy hidden from the rest of the branch, except those closest to the main family._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy who was an exact carbon copy of his mother, but had the warmth of his father._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy he had promised to take care of._

_How could Ukai ever go back?_

_He wanted to, he really did, but he didn’t know if he could handle seeing the boy again._

**_At least he has Hinata_ ** _, he said to put himself at ease,_ **_Hinata and Takeda are with him, and if the crappy old man doesn’t lose it… then he’ll have him too.. He won’t need me..._ **

_But when seeing the freckled boy looking down at his store with his group of friends, Ukai was reminded of what he had lost._

_Ukai had done what he thought his grandfather would do, and he hated himself for it._

Ukai felt himself stand up when Yamaguchi stumbled backwards, not being able to stop himself from marching towards the glass, remembering the fear he had felt when it was his evaluation. He hoped within his heart that the boy would throw a punch, that the boy would take out some inner strength and solidify his position like he had, like his father had. But Yamaguchi kept being beaten down, and Ukai was scrambling to wonder why.

That was, until he saw Yamaguchi’s eyes connect with his.

The shock and pain in the boy’s eyes froze him to the core. 

_It’s because of you_ , he thinks, _why else would it be?_

Yamaguchi is thrown down, and Ukai feels his heart sink. The boy had suffered loss after loss, and Ukai had selfishly been one of them. His shoulders dropped, and he’s about to run out then and there, but he forces himself to stay. He is grateful he does, when he sees Yamaguchi stand on his feet, ready to continue. Ukai stares in satisfaction and pride at his nephew outsmarting the opponent, and it doesn’t go away even if Yamaguchi doesn’t spare him another glance. 

“Ukai-san,” he hears Takeda call out, but he doesn’t move his eyes from the door where Yamaguchi exited.

“Keishin,” his grandfather’s voice rings out, making him turn to look him square in the eye.

“We need to talk.”

*~*

“I’ve been wanting to see you again,”

Ukai snorts, “I find that hard to believe”

The older male breathed in, “Keishin, I know the last time we spoke, we left on bad terms-”

“You told me I didn’t deserve to be Karasuno’s heir, all because I wanted to focus on our branch first,”

Grandpa Ukai gripped the top of his cane tighter, “I spoke out of anger, out of grief.”

“You don’t think I was grieving too? That I was angry too?”

Ukai Keishin buried his face in his hands, “I saw my brother _die_ in front of me, I saw our family’s dead bodies, I was the last one they had contact with, don’t you think the blow was heavy for me too?? You weren’t the _only_ one who lost people,”

“Which is exactly why I couldn’t accept you wanting to stop searching for their murderer, but I understand now I was selfish and that you left because you were tired-”

“No, I left because you refused to take care of the branch because you were so focused on revenge, which by the way look where that got you, you had to rope in that Sawamura fellow to clean up the mess you made,”

Ukai Ikkei grunted at the reply of his grandson. 

“And in the progress you damaged Tenma’s son further, broke the stability of the branch, put all of us at risk, and ruined Karasuno’s reputation,”

“It already was broken, _your_ pride was the cause of that, if we had grieved the loss of our family like others did, we could have strengthened our branch further and caught those men faster!”

“I allowed myself to focus on catching the murderer _because_ Karasuno was stable, my mistake was continuing to believe it would remain that way, and me driving you away only crushed it to the ground,”

“Glad you recognize it old man, but it isn’t going to bring me back, Haruto is doing well without me here, and Daichi-kun seems to be doing just fine, the 6th generation looks prepared enough, so everything worked out in the end, did it not?”

Ukai Ikkei stared at the ground, replying, “No, it didn’t.”

“I lost another grandson, and because of me our relationship may be irreparable, I have taken away what was supposed to be his, and if he ever comes back he won’t be welcomed as easily, and it’ll be because of me,”

Keishin glares at his grandfather, angry that everything he said was right.

“My days are ending, and I want nothing more but to see you come back to Karasuno, to settle back where you belong, and I want you to know, that I am genuinely sorry.”

Ikkei bows in his seat, catching the other by shock. Ukai Keishin thinks about everyone he’s missed, and how Hinata and Yamaguchi stared at him with anger instead of relief. If he wants to make things right, it’ll be for everyone, not just for his grandfather.

“Don’t do that, we were both in the wrong, and we sucked at communication, I was prepared for a lot of things today, but this was on the end of my possibilities list,” Ukai sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I…. I do want to… but like you said, it’ll be difficult, and I don’t know if I’ll do more good than bad,” 

“You will, I don’t doubt it one bit, not after seeing you do so well on your own,”

Ukai Keishin sighs, “I can’t come back all of a sudden, I still have things to take care of back there, and I don’t want to come in without at least explaining myself to others, especially to Haruto.” 

Ukai Ikkei nods, happily accepting the option, “Keishin-”

“I’m still hurt, and I don’t think I’m quite ready to forgive everything that happened, I’m doing this because I have a duty to my nephews, and I want to try to fix things with them, and if this doesn’t work out, then… we’ll see when we get there,”

“ _If_ ”

“What?”

“You mean _if_ we get there, I’m not planning on losing you again, no matter how much we struggle,”

Ukai Keishin sucks in a breath, nodding once towards his grandfather.

“I have to go now, I have to takeover the shift,”

“Don’t you own the store?”

“Yeah, but the bills don’t pay themselves,”

“I-”

“No old man, I’ve been doing it myself and I still can,”

Grandpa Ukai chuckled, raising himself upwards to walk him out. Just as they reach the car that has been readied for the younger, Grandpa Ukai mutters, “That new hairstyle, it looks like garbage on you.”

Keishin rolled his eyes, “So, you haven’t changed at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the conversation between the Ukais seemed too forgiving, this was the scene I struggled with the most and still rewrote it even after I already finished the chapter. Hopefully it seemed enough and passable!
> 
> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! Thank you!!


	4. Of Crows: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai Keishin has officially returned to the Family, but he realizes his return isn't all that welcomed

“Hey hey Yamaguchi do you think we’ll get to eat some cake before dinner? I _know_ Nana baked some cuz I woke up to go pee and I could smell the vanilla!” Hinata explained excitedly, rubbing his palms together as he thought of the sweet in bliss. Yamaguchi nodded along to his brother’s ranting, already coming up with ways to steal bits off of the desert.

“Let’s just head over there now, Grandpa won’t be down for another ten minutes maybe,” Yamaguchi suggests, laughing when Hinata’s eyes twinkle. The two set down their school bags and immediately head to the hall leading to the kitchen. 

“Alright, I’ll walk in and pretend to get some cherries, I’ll open both doors to the fridge and pretend to search for it, you’ll sneak up behind me and grab some of the sweets and run straight back to our room, Nana will probably be serving up the food already so we have a chance to get them out,” Yamaguchi explains, to which Hinata quickly nods. 

Yamaguchi greets Nana as he strolls over, knowing she’ll just find it suspicious how he ignores her. Nana smiles sweetly at him, patting his cheek happily as she asks how his day went. Yamaguchi keeps her upbeat with the small talk, heading over to the fridge. He sees Hinata hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for Yamaguchi to give him the opportunity. 

Yamaguchi opens the door and continues to chat with Nana, buying Hinata some time as he scrounges through the food. 

“Yeah Nana, Tsukishima tried tutoring Kags and Hinata but they were just too dumb to get it!” Yamaguchi snickers, although he almost wheezes since Hinata decides to shove his elbow through his ribs.

“You alright dear?” The sweet yet terrifying cook asks, to which Yamaguchi simply nods. Hinata makes a slight, “yay!” sound, which then makes Yamaguchi kick his leg. Hinata grunts, making Nana turn at the noise.

“Sorry Nana, I stubbed my toe!” Yamaguchi hurriedly says.

“What are you even looking for child??” Nana grumbles, rolling her eyes in amusement.

“The uh, cherries,”

“Oh, I used them all up for the…” Nana’s voice drifts away, eyes widening in realization.

“ _Oh_ ,” she mumbles, knowing exactly what Yamaguchi was doing.

“Hinata, you get your butt out of there!!! I baked that just for-” she stops and shakes her head, “You brats drop the muffins!!”

Hinata’s orange head pops out from behind Yamaguchi, smiling sheepishly before running out with about six unfrosted cupcakes in his arms. 

“RUN TADASHI!!!” He screams as he zooms out of there. Yamaguchi sees Nana about to jump through the corner of his eyes and he can’t help but throw himself out of the kitchen, thankful that the door is so close to the fridge. 

He lands on his stomach and quickly jumps onto his feet, not helping the few giggles that escape his mouth as he rounds the corner.

“Hey Hinata don’t start without m-!” His mind short-circuits as his eyes reach the front, widening when seeing Hinata standing still, shoulders tense and rigid.

“Hinata-?” He mumbles, gaze lifting upwards before he too freezes. Standing there in front of them is none other than Ukai Keishin.

Yamaguchi feels the air in his lungs escape even before Nana pulls him into her deathlike grip. 

“You rascals always-” she blinks before gasping, “The young master-! Oh Young Master Ukai you’re here! Oh where are my manners I apologize, your bratty nephews have gone through the deserts again, I baked those just for you and now-”

Ukai shakes his head and reassures her that it’s fine, and after returning said cupcakes they are directed towards the dining room.

Grandpa Ukai, Daichi and Takeda are already there, sitting in comfortable silence before they greet the younger two. 

They sit in their chairs, lips pulled into uneasy frowns as they stare anywhere but Ukai’s spot.

“Nana has prepared a splendid meal as usual!” Takeda praises whole-heartedly as Nana oversees the servants. 

“Thank you my dear, and of course I had to make it special! Our very own Young Master has returned! Oh Keishin it’s lovely seeing you again!” Nana tearfully remarks, approaching Keishin who smiles. 

“I missed you a lot Nana, thanks for the meal!” Ukai says as he hugs the weeping woman. 

“I’m just glad you look healthy, I will make anything you ask me for!” 

Ukai chuckles as he keeps reassuring her, not taking note of the glares that are being thrown his way. 

Hinata and Yamaguchi now realize the food that is served consists of all of Ukai’s favorite dishes, the scent of konnyaku dumplings insulting their noses. 

Once Nana takes her leave, Grandpa Ukai speaks up, “We’re all glad you’re here, aren’t we?”

Takeda, Daichi and Suga wholeheartedly agree, sending kind words towards his way. 

They turn towards the younger pair, blinking surprise at them glaring at their food.

“Tadashi, Shoyo, don’t you want to tell Ukai something?” Takeda asks in his sweet tone.

The boys glance at each other before crossing their arms, still refusing to glance at their uncle.

The air immediately goes cold, everyone sensing the anger radiating off of them.

“Boys-” Grandpa Ukai begins before Ukai cuts him off.

“It’s fine, I know that all of this is sudden,” he explains, “I know it may not seem like it, but I missed you both and I’m happy that we’re able to share a meal again, I-”

He’s cut off by Hinata’s scoff.

“Hinata-” Takeda begins, disapproval showing in his face.

“What Takeda-san? Does he really think we’ll let him off the hook just by simply waltzing in here? I don’t think he knows what being absent for six years can do to a person!” Hinata snarls, finally braving himself to stare at Ukai, who watches with wide eyes. He turns to Grandpa Ukai and continues, “How come he decides he suddenly wants back in now?? Is it cuz he saw we were doing _great_ without him and that hurt his pride??”

Yamaguchi feels anger rise in his chest too, how come Ukai was walking back so easily? A part of him wants to rage like Hinata, the other wants him to run to Ukai and sob into his arms like a five year old. 

Before he realizes it, Hinata is directing their attention onto him.

“ _I_ was there for Tadashi when you abandoned him! How do you think _he_ feels huh? I know I’m not your nephew so I understand you ignoring me, but _Tadashi_??” 

Yamaguchi stands up all of a sudden, chair legs scraping harshly against the wood as he takes a deep breath. 

“Let’s go, I don’t want to do this right now _,_ ” he mumbles, already walking away without sparing his uncle a glance.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” 

He grits his teeth at the call, body screaming at him to stop. Yet, all he can think of now is,

_That’s not my name_

He forces himself to keep walking, a bit relieved when seeing Hinata through the corner of his eye.

Hinata doesn’t say anything, instead, he follows his pace. Even when he begins to walk a bit faster, which turns into a jog, which then turns onto a full on spree. The both of them match each other easily, lungs rising up and down as they try to ignore the knot in their throats. 

Usually, when they jog, it’s only Hinata and Kageyama who race, but now Yamaguchi can feel the adrenaline pumping, and he doesn’t think he wants to stop. Eventually, they race up a hill, one they know is not close to home. 

There’s a railing to prevent them from falling over, but Hinata immediately climbs onto it, and for a split second Yamaguchi thinks he’ll jump over it. Hinata freezes, however, feeling the cold air finally hit his face. He balances himself there, arms outstretched as he takes in big gulps of air. Yamaguchi is supporting himself on his knees meanwhile, but he freezes when he hears Hinata scream.

He turns to him in a frenzy, but quickly calms down when seeing him unharmed.

Hinata takes another gulp before screaming once more, body dangerously tipping forwards. Yamaguchi grabs at his hoodie and straightens him out, sighing before joining him. Hinata glances at him with a small sad smile, arms going back to his sides. 

Yamaguchi stares out in to the forest, eyes burning as he inhales and screams into the air. 

They scream and scream until their voices strain, until their tears have absolutely drenched their collars and sleeves, until their feet throb so badly they have to jump off the rail. They throw themselves onto the grass and stare up into the sky, energy completely drained.

“It’s unfair,” Yamaguchi manages to whisper, “It’s so unfair….”

Hinata only listens.

“He never once gave a hint… a sign.. _Anything_ to let us know he still thought about us… why does he just suddenly come back?”

They both can think up of a reason why, but they can’t help but be stubborn.

“I was beginning to accept it,” he rasps out, “do you think he thought that I really sucked?”

Hinata knows he’s referring to the sparring exam, and he knows how embarrassed Yamaguchi felt. 

He immediately sits up and pulls Yamaguchi to stare at him.

“If that’s the reason why, then he really doesn’t deserve a chance,” Hinata says as loud as he can, “but Tadashi… you can’t discredit yourself! You _earned_ your spot, not just cuz you’re the heir, you _fought_ hard, probably harder than any of us! If Ukai-san can’t see that, then he’s not worth our tears!” 

As if to prove his tears, Hinata continued to rub at his eyes. Yamaguchi only stared before laughing, pulling his wrists away, “Don’t do that, you can hurt your skin.”

Hinata stops immediately, picking up the order quickly.

“Thanks,” he whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. Hinata proudly nods and scoots to sit next to him.

“Hey Hinata,” Yamaguchi starts, “that comment you made earlier.. Do you really think you’re not part of us?”

Hinata freezes, already regretting his slip-up.

“I…”

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi says sternly, “you’re my brother… blood or not we were raised together… you’re as much as a Ukai as I am.”

Hinata grips the grass blade, feeling the dirt collect under his nails.

“It’s just hard to remember sometimes? Grandpa Ukai literally gave me a second chance at life, he didn’t need to bother with me… I have to work hard to give back to your family-”

“- _our_ family.”

Hinata chuckles, “ _our_ family then.”

Yamaguchi hums contently, “what are we gonna do?”

Hinata goes quiet, “We’re… we’re going to tell him that we’re not ready yet.”

Yamaguchi hides his face in his knees, “When will we be?”

Hinata looks up at the moon, shrugging, “whenever we feel like it, if you want to forgive him right now then you can, I won’t hold it against you… this is something we should handle individually I think.”

Yamaguchi agrees, groaning when he feels the headache beginning to throb.

“Hey Hinata, where are we?”

“Oh poop,”

*~*


	5. Of Cats: Nekoma Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Yamaguchi meet the esteemed Nekoma clan, long-lasting ally of the Karasuno clan

“Yamaguchi look!” Hinata screeched, pointing at the display of snacks in the venue. Yamaguchi gaped at the chocolate fountain, fingers itching to snatch a strawberry to dip into it. The two spare each other a glance, nodding before jumping to eat their hearts out. That was until Sugawara snatched them by the collar and redirected them towards the group. Daichi is exasperated when they arrive, already giving them a glare when the two look down at their shoes sheepishly. 

“We are here for a meeting, not to gorge on sweets, what was the first thing we talked about before coming here?”

“Not to walk away from the group…”

“And what was the first thing you two did??”

“... walked away from the group.”

Asahi patted them in the back in an effort to console them, but the two only sadly glanced back at the snack table.

“Come on now Sawamura-san,”

The group turned to look at the person who spoke up, voice unfamiliar. Daichi smiled wearily at the new person, bowing slightly to greet them, “Kuroo-san, nice to see you again.”

Kuroo smiles at him, standing tall as he continues, “Let the kids have some fun, the table is there for a reason.” 

Hinata is about to retort that he is not a kid, but before he can Sugawara is pinching the area where his ribs are. Hinata squeaks and curls into himself, grinning in an effort to hide the embarrassing sound he let out.

Kuroo simply huffs in amusement and replies, “What’s wrong Chibi-chan?”

If Tsukishima and Kageyama were there, they’d definitely cackle out loud, so Hinata is grateful that Daichi decided they should stay behind. Still, Hinata clenches his jaw as Kuroo snickers away.

“That’s Kuroo Tetsuro, he’s the heir to the Nekoma clan, so please don’t make a fool out of yourself in front of him like Hinata just did,”

Hinata guffaws at his leader, making the rest laugh.

The event goes as nicely as they expected, even if Hinata is bored out of his mind. Daichi and the Ukais thought it’d be a good idea to send Yamaguchi with Hinata to the event, since Yamaguchi could have a good idea of what awaits for him, and since Hinata is considered to be his right-hand man, he would have to attend those meetings anyway. After a while, Daichi and Sugawara are ready to go to a more private meeting with the other leaders, so they tell Asahi sternly to not lose sight of the two youngest. 

Asahi has been on babysitting duty before, so he doesn’t really get bothered, until he realizes that he wasn’t alone on those instances. Hinata and Yamaguchi know this, so they decide to take advantage of the oblivious Asahi and convince him to take them to a shopping center nearby. The boys immediately head to a boba shop, eager for any sweets since they were denied the snack table. Asahi simply trailed after them, wondering how it was possible that those two could bear so much energy.

They were approaching the food court when Hinata bumped into someone.

He turned to apologize until he noticed the taller, white-haired male. He stood there stunned for a moment before apologizing quickly. The guy shook his head and reassured him it was fine, until someone else appeared.

“What did you do now Lev?”

At the arrival of the new male, Asahi stood straighter, “Good evening Kozume-kun.”

Kozume Kenma bowed to the older male slightly, acknowledging his presence, “Sorry about Lev, he’s new.”

“Oh no it was my fault! I bumped into him,” Hinata quickly reassured, not wanting the other to be faulted for something. Kozume Kenma simply lifts an eyebrow at Lev, who smiles sheepishly as he nods. Kenma sighs and turns towards the trio once more, “Anyways, we’ll leave you to-”

“Wait Kenma-san! How do you know them?”

Kenma looks exasperated at the white-haired male, explaining, “You were expected to learn the names of our allies you big oaf, how do you not know the man from Karasuno’s inner circle? Please accept our apologies, he’s new to the Nekoma clan.”

“Nekoma??” Hinata blurts out, making Asahi and Yamaguchi face-palm. 

Lev seems excited at the idea of making new friends, hurriedly asking how old they were and what their business was in Tokyo. Kenma seemed embarrassed at the questions Lev was blurting out, but Yamaguchi and Hinata hurriedly answered each questions.

“How are you so tall?? And is your hair dyed??” Hinata asks, to which Lev responds, “It’s probably because of my Russian genes, and nope! It’s naturally like that.”

“You’re Russian??” Yamaguchi asks, Lev affirming it once more with a nod, "Half though." 

“OooOOoo say something in Russian!” Hinata excitedly asks, to which Lev rubs the back of his neck.

“I don’t know how to speak Russian, I was born and raised here,” he replies. He seems to be holding back a bit before he asks, “you’re sure you’re not in elementary?”

Yamaguchi snorts, Asahi looks amused and Kenma looks mortified.

Hinata bites back a retort, mumbling, “no i’m not.”

Lev nods happily and turns to the rest, “Kenma-san and I were gonna eat some chicken, do you want to join??”

Yamaguchi and Hinata turn to look at Asahi, eyes pleading and lips out in a pout. Asahi simply nudges them towards the shop that Lev pointed at, making the three younger ones run towards it excitedly.

As the food arrives, Hinata immediately chatters them up, asking what sights were popular in Tokyo and what their positions were.

“Kenma here doesn’t really participate physically in the missions, but he’s the one who guides us and designs the maps for us, so he’s pretty useful,” Lev praises.

“Lev here took a good 7 months to learn how to shoot a handgun only, and then another 8 to learn how to handle a rifle, still, he has his brute strength to make up for it,”

Lev squabbles at Kenma, who innocently sips at his water, making the other three laugh. 

“Hold on, what exactly is it that you do Kenma-san?” Yamaguchi asks.

Kenma glares slightly at Lev, cursing him silently for putting him on the spot.

“What Lev said, I handle the technology stuff and give the team what they need for their missions…”

“Like..?” Hinata urges

Kenma, “get information on the areas they have to infiltrate, hack into cameras to make sure nobody sees them, fix their equipment like ear-pieces, provide the maps of buildings and stuff.”

Hinata and Yamaguchi gape at Kenma, “So you’re a genius??”

Kenma’s face reddens a bit, grumbling, “not re-”

Hinata interrupts, “You’re totally a genius Kenma-san! Wow it must be so cool!! You’re literally the brain!! Nekoma is lucky to have you!”

Lev agrees wholeheartedly while Yamaguchi and Hinata shower Kenma in praises.

Once Asahi notices the steam radiating off the shy blonde, he quickly turning to calm the younger boys.

Afterwards, the group of five explore a bit more before finally parting ways, but not before Lev asks for their contact information + social media, to which they happily give. 

Hinata and Yamaguchi even ask for Kenma’s number, to which he shyly gives, not used to being exactly wanted in that sort. 

They promise to keep in touch and leave with satisfied smiles, excited to tell Daichi and Suga about their day.

“So you managed to befriend the infamous genius of Nekoma,”

“Why infamous? He was nice and cool,” Yamaguchi asks.

“His team is really overprotective of him, and many others say he’s hard to get along with, something about playing by his rules only or something,” Suga explains, shrugging it off, “but it doesn’t matter, you two made a good impression, that’s all that matters.”

Hinata and Yamaguchi nod in agreement, beaming at the praise.

Suddenly, both of their phones lit up, making them look down.

To their joy, they realized it was Lev who had made a groupchat.

_Lev: hellooo!! Kenma wanted to know if you guys have safely arrived so I made this gc so he could ask you_

_Kenma: Lev you doofus you just asked them why would I need to do it again?_

_Kenma: also aren’t you supposed to be sleeping_

_Lev: nO_

_Lev: anyways_

The two snicker at the banter between the two, quickly replying that they were indeed fine. As they made the trip back to Miyagi, the two delightfully texted with their newfound buddies, making the oldest three smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move all the different stories into one fanfic! So unfortunately this is not a new chapter lol, it's just been in another published work


	6. Of Royals: The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get lost on the way home, only to discover the very 'dangerous' activity their seniors are involved in. Besides that, Kageyama reunites with his cousin, and everyone gets a taste as to the relationship between the two.

In truth, the boys didn’t know how exactly they got into this mess.

That was the excuse they were gonna tell whoever decided to rage at them when ( _if)_ they were found. In _truth_ truth, Yamaguchi had told Kageyama that there was no way he could handle driving the car without getting lost. Kageyama, having been the one with least driving experience, immediately scrambled into the driver’s seat, shoving Tsukishima who desperately ran to save their lives away. He locked his door and yelled at them to get it. 

It took ten minutes to convince Hinata to even open the door. 

Kageyama had felt confident enough as they approached the destination, but frankly he was beginning to get impatient. He noticed a street that seemed to be a shortcut, so he wordlessly went in, ignoring the squawks that Hinata and Tsukishima emitted. 

“Shut your mouths up! I know what I’m doing!! Nishinoya-san taught me this road!!” he growled, although that didn’t help his case at all.

“Nishinoya-san is literally the worst you could take advice from!!” Tsukishima snarled, shuddering as he remembered how he foolishly fell into the tricks of the sniper.

Kageyama continued to ignore their bickering, but he started to think he should’ve listened when the road continued to go on and on, with the light posts decreasing. 

Soon enough, the road went completely dark, making all of them go deadly quiet. It started to get eerie when the radio signal went out.

“Maybe you should do a U-turn?”

“The road isn’t big enough though, besides I think I took a turn, I don’t remember where though…” 

The boys groaned, and Yamaguchi hissed, “I shouldn’t have stated the obvious!”

Kageyama didn’t even scoff.

They never stopped, hoping that they would eventually reach civilization.

“Hey look! That’s a tunnel up ahead! Tunnels lead to places right?”

“Anything can lead to a place, said place might be housing a psychotic serial killer,” Tsukishima retorted, making Yamaguchi slap his shoulder.

“Shut up, we’re part of the main team for a mafia branch, we should be confident right guys?” Yamaguchi asks, wanting to sound unafraid, but the shakiness of his last words betrayed him.

It scared him further when nobody replied.

Eventually, they passed the tunnel, and Hinata could see a beacon of light coming from their right.

Hinata, “Hey Kageyama! Take a turn here! It looks like the city continues there, there’s a bunch of light!” 

Kageyama slows down as they approach the turn, stomach churning uneasily as he notices it’s dirt instead of pavement.

“I don’t know..” he mumbles.

“Let’s just go for it, Yamaguchi’s right, we shouldn’t be scared of this,” Tsukishima says, “besides, I think there’s a few guns in here, Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san always make sure there’s one.”

With a bit more reassurance, Kageyama turns.

They drive for about 15 minutes more, until they realize it’s not a city.

It appears to be an empty river canal, surrounded with huge panels of light. There’s a huge abandoned parking lot at the top of the canal on the right side, and there seems to be a lot of people. It seems to be a race car event, since there’s a lineup of them in the river canal, and where the majority of the people are. 

“Maybe we can ask of these people? If they can get here there’s obviously a way out,” Yamaguchi offers, making the others nod. They step out of the vehicle, refusing to be left there alone, and head to a group that seems to be waiting for the event to start.

“Excuse me, we got lost on our way home, would you please tell us where the nearest road to head back to the city is?” Yamaguchi asks one of them, who kindly helps. 

While Yamaguchi is taking note of that, Kageyama and Hinata look around the place. The river canal was obviously altered for the place to fit the races, and it seemed that it would lead to the abandoned lot, then back to the canal, a full circle. They approached the edge, hoping to get a closer look at the racers. There were some rough looking guys, until Hinata noticed four familiar faces.

“Hey Kageyama, please tell me that isn’t Tanaka-san… or Nishinoya-san… or Kiyoko-san… and… YACHI?!” Hinata shrieks the last name. The shy and skittish blonde girl was here too?? Was she secretly a racer?? Was the fear just a disguise??

Kageyama looks taken aback as well, turning around to call over the other two.

They quickly head over, eyes widening and gasping. 

“Yachi-chan?!” Yamaguchi squeaks out, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to see if the sight was real or not.

“We should head down there to let them know we’re here, they seem to know this place fairly well,” Tsukishima offers as he recovered from the shock. The group nod and begin their walk down, managing to push through the crowd to get to their fellow members.

“Tanaka-san!!” Hinata screamed, running straight to him.

The group turn and seem shocked to see the four youngest arrive.

“How did you even get here?!” Nishinoya shrieks, eyes widening.

“The idiot got us lost!” Yamaguchi says through heavy breaths. This time Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“Better yet, what are _you_ guys doing here? What’s this Lightning McQueen stuff you’re pulling?” Tsukishima asks, stepping away when Nishinoya goes to pinch his stomach. 

“First off, this is a real race! It’s a hobby of ours! Besides, it’s good practice for us getaway drivers,” Tanaka explains.

“Does Daichi-san know about this?” Hinata asks. 

At the mention of the current Karasuno leader, the two males shudder.

“No, and we’d like to keep it that way!” Nishinoya says with a glare.

“Two weeks of snacks and we’re good,” Yamaguchi says, smirk on full display.

“Damn you and your status,” Tanaka grumbles as he nods.

“Are you two here to support them?” Yamaguchi asks as he turns towards the girls, who nod.

“Kiyoko-san invited me along for a few of these, they’re pretty cool!” Yachi explains.

“Yeah, their presence alone gives us the strength we need to drive ten of these,” Nishinoya says while Tanaka winks at Kiyoko, “Our lucky charms!”

“I’m just here to make sure they get the proper care if they get into an accident,” Kiyoko mumbles, although she doesn’t look like she’s joking.

“Well, can we stay? We wanna watch too!” Hinata says in excitement, to which the other two nodded eagerly.

“This is gonna be great! Now you’ll see how amazing your senpais can be!” Tanaka roars in laughter as Nishinoya pumps his fist in the air.

Hinata and Yamaguchi join in cheering them on while the other four watch in amusement (save Tsukishima who just wishes Tanaka won’t take off his shirt).

“Oh ho ho, is that Tobio-chan I see?” 

The moment is cut short when they hear the snarky voice.

Instantly, the group tenses up, turning to see Oikawa Tooru, the heir to the Aoba Johsai branch. He’s clearly dressed for the occasion, sporting his signature turquoise shirt with white jeans, although his leather jacket gives him a much more intimidating aura.

Kageyama grits his teeth as the heir steps into their circle.

“Fancy seeing you here, I thought your mom would’ve gotten you out of Miyagi, how _dare_ you show your little face here?” Oikawa says with a giggle, although his eyes are sharp and menacing.

“Yo watch it Oikawa!” Tanaka snarls, stepping forwards.

“Oh no no don’t worry, I won’t do anything to the poor thing,” he says with a smirk, “this is neutral territory isn’t it? Or are you gonna get your hands dirty again?”

Tanaka is about to explode, but Kiyoko quickly steps forward, pressing her palm against his chest, forcing him to step down.

“Ah, Kiyoko-chan! Lovely seeing you again, you’re looking beautiful as always, it’s just a shame you choose to hang out with these dogs,” he mocks, snickering when Nishinoya and Tanaka get riled up again, “they truly can be a hassle huh? Don’t hesitate to come over if you need a break.”

Kiyoko says nothing, choosing to stare him down as she tilts her head up, lips pulled into a stern frown. 

Oikawa sighs in amusement as he turns back to Kageyama, “So, how are things with Karasuno? Surely you must have offered a good deal in order to join? How awful, turning your back on your family to join some crumbling branch.”

Kageyama can’t move, ashamed that he is letting his mother’s _and_ clan’s reputation be torn apart.

“Hey! You can’t insult Kageyama like that!” Hinata screams, not caring if the man before them was in the 2nd most powerful group of Miyagi. 

“Oh? I see the treatment there is nice! You got the small fry to speak for you? Too proud to waste your breath for little ol’ me?” 

Hinata gets angrier, “ _No_ , I’m standing up for my friend because I want to! You don’t mess with any of us!”

Oikawa laughs at the shorter’s outburst, flicking his forehead away as he turns.

“Whatever, I’m just teasing Tobio-chan,” he says, turning to look back. He grins as he stares straight at Kageyama, who can barely hide his wince.

“Make sure to play nice with them yeah? I’m afraid they’re the last option you and your mother have,” he smirks, finally walking away as he waves them off.

The group is tense and uncharastically quiet, everyone on edge and waiting for someone to dare and break the ice. 

“That bastard is gonna pay for his words just you watch Kageyama!” Nishinoya announces, “Don’t let him see you down! Tanaka and I will make sure he gets the memo to leave you alone!”

Tanaka nods profusely and grins at Kageyama, “Trust your senpais! We’ll win for sure!”

Kageyama looks slightly taken aback, but he just nods in gratitude.

“Don’t overwork yourselves, just try your best,” Kiyoko reprimands, “It’s going to start soon, Nishinoya you should go already.”

Nishinoya salutes her, gives a high five to Tanaka and throws a thumbs up for the rest, smiling eagerly as he hurries to their car.

The rest take their place, and it’s then that Yamaguchi asks, “Wait, so what’s going?”

“There are two sets of two rounds, the first set is done by one of the pair, in this case it’ll be Nishinoya-san, the second set will be done by Tanaka-san,” Yachi explains, “We usually head towards the top so we can have a better view, which by the way we should start heading over there because they need this space.”

“Tanaka-san will stay so he could quickly get into the car, it’s basically the fastest is the one who wins, but you can’t take shortcuts and you can’t crash into others on purpose,” Yachi continues, “You can approach them to throw them off, but to cause an accident is an immediate expulsion plus a report.”

Once they reach the top, the cars are already turned on and waiting for the signal. They watch in anticipation as the woman raises her flag before slamming it downwards. The breath seems to escape their lungs as the cars immediately take off, disappearing in a flash. Once they can no longer see the cars, Kiyoko and Yachi take out their phones, showing the other four.

However, Kageyama can’t find it in himself to feel excited anymore.

The comments made by Oikawa struck another chord within him.

It’s true his mother had turned her back on Aoba Johsai, but it wasn’t entirely her fault.

His father had been a cousin to Oikawa’s mother, and he had fallen in love with a woman from Karasuno territory. As tradition, Kageyama should’ve gone to Aoba Johsai, serving the main family yet still respected for being related to them. But Kageyama always had trouble getting along with the people there, especially when it came to training. He didn’t know it back then, but his natural talent had rubbed the kids the wrong way.

The more perfectly he performed, the higher his ego grew, but he never meant for it to be taken the wrong way.

He thought the comments of him having the potential to become the Head of Aoba Johsai was good, he didn’t think it would drive a wedge between him and what were supposed to be his team. He only ever noticed it when Hinata had first brought it up to him. The first time he met him was on the day the Karasuno kids were training, and he wanted to show off.

He easily beat the orange-haired kid, but when seeing him so proudly declare he would beat him one day, he felt anger instead of friendly rivalry. No one had ever stood up against him, had ever challenged him, and he didn’t like how much it bothered him. Besides, the gaze in the shorter’s eyes reminded him of the eyes of his teammates, and he knew it wasn’t a good thing.

Worst of all, he began to notice Oikawa’s slight annoyance with him. Well, it wasn’t slight anymore. Kageyama knew it was worse, possibly even hatred. He was, after all, the heir to Seijoh. Kageyama wasn’t his cousin anymore, he was a threat, an enemy one could say.

His father had been dead for a while, so there really wasn’t any way that Kageyama could take over. His mother never held any power since their family was detached anyway, but now that there was nothing connecting them except for a kid that everyone had an off feeling of, they knew Seijoh would rather get rid of them.

Still, that didn’t mean they could be useful.

His mother caught onto this, and she knew she couldn’t have her boy be used as a mere weapon. She wanted her son to connect, to feel a bond with others. She may not have been officially part of Karasuno, but she had known some of the members, surely they wouldn’t reject her. 

They welcomed her whole-heartedly, but Kageyama had already suffered the consequences. He feared being pushed away, and he often held back. It had gotten better over the years, but Kageyama was reminded once more of his insecurities when seeing Oikawa.

Before Kageyama knew, they were already in the last round, where Tanaka and Oikawa would face off. Part of him hoped Tanaka would win, but the other half wanted Oikawa to win so no drama would grow. That was the last thing he wanted.

He ignored the excited cheers, focusing intently on the race. Tanaka had managed to pass Oikawa’s car twice, and he was beginning to get a distance, but Kageyama knew not to underestimate Seijoh’s heir.

Oikawa’s car quickly reached Tanaka’s, managing to surpass him in an instant. He could hear the groans coming from the rest, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel disappointed.

In the end, Tanaka had lost to Oikawa by a few inches, and Tanaka had apologized in frustration.

“I thought I had him this time,” Tanaka grumbled, though his features softened when Kiyoko placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine Tanaka-san, thank you for trying and wanting to defend me though,” Kageyama mumbled, awkwardly fiddling with his zipper.

“Of course, that’s what friends do,” Tanaka said before throwing an arm around Nishinoya, “Anyways, I’m hungry as hell, let’s go eat something greasy.”

The group separated in two, with Kiyoko agreeing to drive the car where the other four came in. Hinata had switched with Yachi and hopped along with Tanaka and Nishinoya,waiting for them as they collected their winnings. Before he could close the door, however, he saw Oikawa approach him with two other boys.

“Hey shortie pie! Give Tobio-chan a message for me won’t ya?”

Hinata wanted to slam the door shut, but instead he patiently waited.

“Tell him if he ever comes near me again,” he said with a sweet smile, eyes closed, before they snap open, making Hinata shiver, “I’ll end him.”


	7. Of Swans: Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, but only one group is aware of it

“God freaking- hey King! throw me more ammo!” Tsukishima yelled, slamming his back against the crate in an effort to hide from the incoming bullets. Kageyama gritted his teeth at the nickname, grunting as he threw the pack towards the taller. 

“Don’t call me that!” He shouted back, turning around to continue shooting at the men who dared to trespass their warehouse. 

“What do they even want?” He grumbled, jumping when Tsukishima appeared next to him, “Isn’t it obvious? They’re here to steal what we already stole!”

“To hell with that! We worked hard to steal these things! Ukai-sama gave me a hard time when I misplaced one of these damn things, I don't want to go through that again!” he snarled as he pushed himself upwards, successfully hitting two of the bastards. Tsukishima grumbled as he moved to see how many crates had been stolen, cursing under his breath as he realized almost half of what was in the corner was gone.

“There’s too many of them,” he grunted, “If we can hit these bastards then maybe we can take out the other four, but they’re most likely armed too!”

Kageyama cursed loudly, going to grab another ammo before he realizes they’re out.

“Dammit! What do we do now??” Kageyama yells, to which Tsukishima sighs.

“Pray that Daichi-san won’t find a way to revive us just to kill us again,” he replies, turning around to attempt to shoot them, until he sees them drop on the ground. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, turning to look at Kageyama to see if he saw it too. Kageyama stays still, hoping it’s someone from their side.

“Hey you idiots! How long are gonna stay there pissing your pants??” Hinata cackles joyously, hands on his hips. Sugawara is behind him, rolling his eyes at the sight of the two hiding behind a crate.

“I thought we agreed that if you were to ever come to the warehouse you’d let someone know, someone that wasn’t Tanaka or Nishinoya,” Suga grumbles, kneeling down to yank his daggers from the men’s neck. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes them clean, placing them back in his coat. 

“How’d you even find out we were here?”

“Tanaka seemed to have forgotten that it was their duty to come do the rounds, and then Nishinoya forgot he had sent you two instead, and then Yachi, bless her soul, remembered since she was with them when he made the call, and we came to see if you hadn’t misplaced them like last time,” Suga explains, looking pointedly at Kageyama.

“Anyway, these guys are clearly from Shiratorizawa, which makes a bit of a problem” he says, pursing his lips, “I’ll have to talk to Daichi and Ukai-sama about this, but don’t worry you two won’t get in trouble.”

At the sound of that the other two sigh in relief, which makes Suga laugh.

*~*

“Are you sure it was Shiratorizawa?” Ukai asks once more, to which Suga nods. 

“The cargo truck they were in had these in there,” Suga replies, showing the two ID cards, one belonging to one of the men who were killed in action and the other to a Goshiki Tsutomu. The other men quickly frowned, remembering him from previous meetings.

“Well, they better have a good explanation for this,” Ukai spoke up, already dreading what could possibly happen.

*~*

The meeting would be held at a neutral point, one of DateTech’s establishments. Ukai had sent Sugawara, Azumane and Ennoshita, confident in their abilities and trusting they could resolve the conflict without any violence.

Once entering the establishment, they were brought towards a smaller room at the back, where Tendou Satori, Semi Eita and Ohira Reon were waiting.

“Oh! The crows have decided to send me the man himself! Sugawara-kun!” Tendou says in a sing-song way, crossing one leg over the other as he smiles. 

Suga grins in response, but the other two can tell he’s pissed off by the way he crosses his arms behind him.

“Tendou-san, it’s been a while,”

“Indeed it has! Last time I saw you you were swimming in your comrades’ blood!” Tendou giggled, “I assume you got your payback though, what else would you and your crow babies to kill our men?”

“I don’t blame anybody for that accident, and this was definitely not an attempt to avenge them, we were simply in the wrong place, wrong time,” he explained, “besides, we did not know they were your men, if we had we would have avoided taking those measurements.”

Tendou grinned, “Rest assured Suga-kun, only one of them who died was ours, and even then, they were a bit of an outcast.”

Sugawara blinks in surprise, if Tendou was telling the truth-

“Now now, I completely understand why Daichi-kun would be angry, I mean, he has to show the old man he’s capable of handling a branch that isn’t even his bloodright! I mean wow! Poor Daichi must have been scrambling all over the place, having to do another’s job, how is he by the way? Have any luck finding him?”

Suga pursed his lips, hiding the smug smirk that wanted to lash out. 

“We are not here to discuss that, we are here to discuss how someone from your clan managed to find out where our supplies were stashed, crossed territory borders and dared to take our property, and yet somehow your superiors had no idea of this,” Sugawara says with a straight face, “I am choosing to trust that what you have just said is the truth, but if this happens again we will take action.”

Tendou doesn’t wipe the grin off his face, even when he clicks his tongue to stop the Karasuno members from walking out.

“I mentioned before that one of ours ended up dead, but if I may remind your pretty little head about his, the other was present that night as well,”

Sugawara freezes, making Ennoshita and Asahi glance at him in confusion.

“I don’t think you’d know anything about our little Goshiki, would you? His ID card after all was left in the truck they used, I’m sure you must have seen it,”

Sugawara turns and smiles, “Of course, but I never saw him with the men, I figured it was just misplaced.”

“Oh… see that’s interesting, because Goshiki has a fairly loud voice, and his little trap can never stop screaming about how he’ll become the next great Shiratorizawa leader, it’s almost impossible for anyone to miss his status as heir,”

Tendou dropped his smile, rising to his feet to tower over Suga, continuing, “So I’m sure you know exactly what will happen if we find out something has happened to him.”

Sugawara forces himself not to wince, replying, “I assure you Tendou-san, what you are implying is completely false, we did not see Goshiki-kun that night, we have the footage to prove it if you want.”

Tendou hummed in acknowledgement, “Please send it over then Sugawara.”

Suga nods and bows to them, turning to leave the room. Before leaving completely though, he turns, “If we hear of anything, we won’t hesitate to contact.”

Tendou doesn’t reply.

After the Karasuno members leave, Tendou heaves a sigh, slumping back into the sofa.

“God they annoy me so much,” Tendou growls, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“They didn’t seem as if they were lying though Tendou-san,” Reon speaks up.

“Oh ho Reon, don’t trust so easily, Karasuno has many reasons to want to bring down Shiratorizawa, and Goshiki is a perfect chess piece for it,”

“Is it because he’s Ushiwaka’s nephew?” Semi asks

“Yup! Have you not heard of the Karasuno massacre?? The Ukais lost everybody, rather sad of course,” Tendou mumbled, “They used to be the very best in Miyagi, but the old man neglected his duties and they fell apart, so we took the chance and now we’re here!”

“Toshi isn’t showing it, but he’s really desperate,” he continues, “Goshiki is all he has left from his sister, and as much of a brat he is I can’t help but miss him too, so I’ll do anything I can to bring him back, even if it takes raging a war against another Miyagi clan.”

The others stay quiet, agreeing whole-heartedly with the red-head.

Tendou doesn’t explain further, finding it hard to open his mouth at the thought of losing the bright younger male forever.


	8. Of Cats and Owls: The Owl's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima goes on a mission with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. Things go wrong and Tsukishima's fears are revealed.

When Tsukishima was told he’d have to accompany Kuroo for a mission, he already knew it was gonna be hell. 

Kuroo had taken it upon himself to teach the blonde about everything there is to the mafia world, saying it was much more than guns and drugs. Tsukishima didn’t really understand why Kuroo was so adamant about this, Tsukishima knew the basics and that was it. That was all there ever will be to it.

When Kuroo caught sight of him, he immediately grinned, throwing an arm around him as he said, “Welcome to Tokyo Tsukki!”

Tsukishima had given up correcting him, so he simply pushed his glasses back and clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I’ve been here before Kuroo-san, you didn’t need to come here.”

“How could I not greet my favorite student?? Besides, the old man gave me money, I wanted to see if you were up for something,” Kuroo explained.

“Why not bother Kenma-san then?”

“That bastard had the nerve to block me, it’s been a week too! I think it’s cuz I didn’t bring him his apple pie,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Not that you’re my second option Tsukki!”

Tsukishima, “I could care less.”

“Anyway, we’re meeting up with some friends-”

“Wait wait hold on, I was sent here because you needed help with something, what’s this?”

“Ah Tsukki, don’t you want to have fun???”

“Kuroo-san,”

“Ffffiiine, the job won’t be done until tonight though, besides you’ll only be here for two days, let’s make the most of it yeah?”

Tsukishima lets himself be guided through the station, just wanting to get everything over with.

*~*

“Bokuto!!!” Kuroo screams as he jumps in the air, pumping his chest out.

Tsukishima just wants in shock as another male runs towards Kuroo, meeting him in the air. The two bounce back and roar in laughter as they hug, happily receiving each other. He waits awkwardly for a bit, recognizing the other male as Fukurodani’s heir. They’ve met a few times, but he’s never had a direct conversation with him. Suddenly, Bokuto turns towards him, another cheeky smile growing. 

_Oh_ , he realizes, _so this is the other best friend_

“I’m assuming you’re Tsubabuba?”

Tsukishima feels his eye twitch as Kuroo cackles his witch laugh.

“It’s Tsukishima,”

Bokuto makes an ‘oh’ sound before recovering quickly, “Well Tsukishima, welcome! I hope you’re hungry cuz I ordered a bunch of meat!”

Kuroo cheers as he hurriedly takes a seat besides the silver haired male, waving at Tsukishima to do the same.

“Where’s Akaashi? Isn’t he gonna join us too?”

“Yeah he just went to the restroom,”

As soon as Bokuto said that, another male appeared, to which Tsukishima automatically guessed it to be Akaashi.

“Heyyy long time no see man!” Kuroo said as he clapped a hand over his back. Akaashi nodded back a response and sat besides Bokuto, eyebrows lifting slightly at Tsukishima.

“This is Tsukishima Kei, he’s the one I told you about,” Kuroo said, watching as the two exchanged numbers.

“I hope they were all good things,” Tsukishima mumbled to which the other two wholeheartedly agreed. 

“Kuroo-san raves on and on about him taking you under his wing, he feels like he’s actually doing something for once,” Akaashi mumbles, and Tsukishima decides he already likes him.

*~*

Tsukishima grumbles as he goes through another round of Kuroo’s awful music. Kuroo pays him no mind, whistling as he drums along to the beat on the wheel. 

“Hey Tsukki, why don’t you ever ask what we’re going to be doing?” Kuroo asks, lowering the volume. Tsukishima blinks a bit before replying, “I don’t find a reason to, it’s just another job, there’s nothing more to it.”

“So you think of it more like a drag or something?”

“No, I just don’t see the need to get hyped up for it,”

Kuroo hums in acknowledgement before shrugging, “You don’t like how guns sound or what? The blood-spilling part?”

“Who are we waiting for?”

Kuroo glances back at the dodge, not responding when seeing Tsukishima looking anywhere but him. 

“We’re waiting for Bokuto and Akaashi,”

It gets quiet after that.

Once the other two arrive, Bokuto explains the situation quickly.

“So, a couple of our girls have been reporting some misconduct from certain clients-”

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows at the implication. So Fukurodani meddles in prostitution? Tsukishima was used to being surrounded gambling and extorsions that he totally forgot about that side of the coin. He didn’t have much of a problem though, if Bokuto-san was willing to stick his neck out for this then that must mean the workers are in a decent place. 

“Dad has already banned them from our places but they keep harassing the workers, so he wants to send an ultimate message to them, you know that he doesn’t like making much of a mess,” Bokuto says in annoyance, rolling his eyes, “If it were up to me, I’d totally blast their heads off.”

Akaashi sighed in exasperation besides him, “but _because_ of recent police activity we have to reign it in a bit more, so we’ll just have to use intimidation.”

“Yeah, and dad thought it’d work a bit more if we called in some of our allies,”

“Is that why we’re wearing our signature colors?”

“Yes Tsukki!”

“Bokuto-san he might not be-”

“It’s fine, I already tried it with Kuroo-san, I’ve given up at this point,”

*~*

Tsukishima is expecting a nice establishment, probably a private dinner room, or a private club room, the usual for any meeting held by important mafia men. However, he has to stop himself from going “huh?” when they reach some sketchy, sleezy motel room. Kuroo grabs his arm gently and points towards the glove compartment. Tsukishima opens it and immediately recognizes his traditional gun. He grabs it and hands it over, watching as he slips it inside his coat. His is already stashed away, but he still feels the need to adjust it. 

No matter how many jobs they’ve been on together, Tsukishima still shudders when he sees Kuroo go into complete serious mode. There’s something unnerving seeing one of the most goofy, chaotic people he’s ever known go completely still, rage threatening to spill. Tsukishima always reminds himself, _he hasn’t ever seen Kuroo lose it_. Tsukishima doesn’t know if he’d like to be there when he does.

Bokuto is also eerily quiet, which makes Tsukishima wonder if he’s hallucinating because after a whole day with him, it seems impossible. 

He follows them all the way to the second floor, where Bokuto stands aside, waiting patiently as Akaashi picks open the lock. When it opens, Tsukishima wrinkles his nose at the foul smell. The strong odor of liquor, weed and sweat don’t seem to faze them as they step inside, but Tsukishima manages to take a big gulp of clean oxygen before walking in. 

He stands full height at the sight of gross men huddling around the table, already feeling delighted at their widened eyes. 

_They’ll probably give up soon, they don’t seem that well-prepared_ , he thinks, wishing they could just get it over with.

“Good evening Ota-san, I see you’re as filthy as ever,” Bokuto says, displaying his cheerful grin.

Ota grunts at the greeting, turning around and throwing the cards down on the table, “Your old man couldn’t do this himself?”

“The old man didn’t feel like it, but I had some free time, so I decided to swing by,” Bokuto replies, “I don’t have to explain why I’m here, right? Or are you really that thickheaded?”

Ota frowns at the insult, yapping, “Listen kid, why don’t you go back to playing dolls with those fellows you got there, you don’t know crap about any of my business.”

“Actually, it isn’t _just_ your business, and if anything, _you_ should practice with dolls first before you start messing with our workers, from what I hear, you don’t do much of a good job,” Bokuto sneers, eyes glinting in happiness when the other male growls in anger, slamming his palms onto the table as he stands up.

“What does it matter to you what’s done to those whores?! That’s the only thing they’re good for! Nothing but a cheap piece of pu-”

Tsukishima feels the gust of wind as Bokuto runs forward, eyes widening when seeing him yank the man’s arm backwards, twisting it against his back as he slams him towards the ground. The men who accompanied him immediately stand up, but Tsukishima and the other two take out their firearms, daring the others to step in.

Bokuto uses his other hand to grip the root of the older’s hair, yanking his head backwards to look up at them.

“You think you can get away with molesting a couple of women just because their jobs include their bodies? We’ve had enough of scum like you polluting these streets, walking around thinking they won’t suffer the consequences,” Bokuto snarls, ignoring the man’s pained groans.

“You might not get caught by the police, but don’t forget who’s really controlling these streets, we’re not the only people you should worry about, you see this you bastard?” he jolts the older, turning his head to direct his gaze at Kuroo and Tsukishima, “Those are some friends of mine, and they don’t play nicely either.”

He slams the man’s face downwards, yanking back once more. Tsukishima can’t help but stare as Bokuto leans in, hissing, “Don’t you dare approach those girls _again_ , I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your pants, people say nobody learns until they lose what’s most precious to them.”

Tsukishima wonders, if he hadn’t bothered to see this unravel, if he had just stayed put listening rather than seeing, he could have noticed one of the men move. Kuroo and Akaashi were paying attention to their targets, so Tsukishima should have done the same. Instead, it’s too late as the man swings the shotgun out, aiming it directly at Bokuto. Tsukishima can only react impulsively, gripping the gun tightly as he shoots a bullet through the man’s head. All of a sudden, bullets fly through the air, but Tsukishima doesn’t move until Bokuto has gotten cover/ It’s a miracle he hasn’t been pierced through, but all Tsukishima can think about was:

_You were distracted, you weren’t doing your job, Bokuto-san could have died, you could have cost each and every one of their lives, you could have.. You could have_

Kuroo’s screaming at him, but all Tsukishima can hear is Akiteru’s anguished sobs as he slams his fist to the wall. 

_You could have killed them all!!_

Tsukishima forces the burn away, turning around as he grits his teeth, pointing his gun directly to where another decides to poke his head out. It’s over quickly, and Tsukishima doesn’t bother with the ringing in his ear as he stumbles outside, lungs screaming for him to get away, to clear his head. 

“Hey Tsukish-”

Tsukishima immediately swivels around and bows to the others, mumbling, “I apologize, I messed up the mission, I shot without thinking, I forgot-”

“Hey it’s fine dude,” Bokuto reassures, eyebrows furrowing when seeing the younger struggle to catch his breath. Tsukishima is _embarrassed_ , forcing himself to calm his breathing and to stare up at the rest, hating the confusion and scrutiny in their gazes.

“Tsukishima, I’d be lying if I said I expected this to go smoothly,” Bokuto continues, “you didn’t screw anything up, you saved me back there alright kid?”

Tsukishima struggles to believe that, and it seems that the others have caught on to that.

“Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi speaks up, approaching the younger, “you did nothing wrong, this is just how things go sometimes.”

“But I got _distracted_ , any of you could’ve..” his voice dies down, the panic swelling up once more, but he manages to gulp it down.

“Exactly, we _could have_ , but it didn’t, and it’s because you caught on first before any of us and reacted faster,” Kuroo explains, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “I don’t know what happened that is making you think like this, but sometimes the job takes a different turn and you have to remember that you have others to work through it, to shoulder the burden with you.”

Kuroo knew for a while that Tsukishima had a habit of keeping everything to himself, and he thinks it has something to do with an infamous Karasuno mission a few years back, but he won’t cross that line. He may joke around saying Tsukishima is his student, but he genuinely thinks of him as a friend. If he could help in any way, he certainly will.

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, but he eventually sighs, “Do you want me to clean this up?”

“Nah you’re fine, I’ll have someone else take care of it,” Bokuto says with a wave of his hand, “besides, this is under my territory, so people will think before reporting.”

Tsukishima nods, glancing down at his gun before putting it back into its place. 

“Now now, don’t get all mopey with me, I gotta pay back the guy who rescued me! What do you say we go get some ice cream??” Bokuto says as he throws an arm around Tsukishima, making the other boy grunt as he yanks him down to his height.

“Damn, what’d you eat to get this tall Tsukki?? That’s not fair!”

Akaashi and Kuroo take a while before trailing after them, relief washing over them when seeing Tsukishima yell back some retorts when Bokuto pokes fun at him.

“He wouldn’t be related to Tsukishima Akiteru by any chance would he?” Akaashi mumbles in a hushed tone, making Kuroo nod. Akaashi doesn’t seem to be fazed back, so Kuroo decides that he just asked to confirm another suspicion rather than it being who Tsukishima was related to.

If anyone knew better, they would keep quiet about that failed mission.


	9. Of Royals: Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's past is revealed and why he hates Kageyama being so close to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> There is emotional abuse in this chapter and a hinted eating disorder!! It is NOT graphic, however, but proceed with caution!

Oikawa Tooru lives a life of luxury.

He has everything he could possibly want, and he has all the free time in the world. 

He loves the power he has, and often takes advantage of it. He may be playing for the wrong side of the law, but he sure damn enjoys it. It’s not as if he doesn’t deserve it anyway, he’s worked hard for his title! His mother had it clear that just because he was Seijoh’s leader’s son doesn’t mean he’ll automatically get the position.

“There are plenty of suitable young men Tooru,” she said as she swallowed her piece of food, “Who’s to say they wouldn’t make Aoba Johsai proud? Perhaps even overtake Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa would make sure that never happened, he would continue to work hard and show his mother he was the perfect candidate.

Still, it seemed that sometimes he was getting nowhere with that.

Sometimes his mother was not there to notice his accomplishments, other times she would simply turn the other way. Oikawa admits he feels a little hurt at that, but it’s nothing he can’t get over! He’ll just have to work harder for it, that’s all.

He starts by heading over to the training center after his classes, wanting to see his seniors practice and pick up things hopefully sooner than the rest of the kids. He intends to keep it a secret, but of course his best friend trails after him (not really, Oikawa was secretly afraid after he went the first time alone, so he dropped some hints to Iwaizumi Hajime the next day). Together, they stare in awe as the men swing their legs and fists, how the bodies tumble around trying to overpower one another, how they take the hits without wincing or grimacing in pain. 

“Iwa-chan, you think we’ll ever be as cool as them??” Oikawa asks, eyes bright and shining in excitement. Iwaizumi grins cheekily and replies, “of course! But I’ll definitely be better than you!”

Oikawa laughs along, although not taking it as friendly banter. 

He’s fifteen when the first real threat appears. It comes along in the form of eleven year old Kageyama Tobio. He’s heard his mom mention him before, something about her dear cousin’s son coming to stay with them for a while.

He didn’t know how to take the news at first, it was only ever him and his mom in the mansion, but now another pair lived in the east wing. He was used to running around the halls alone, roaming wherever he wanted because it was _his_ space. So when he had ventured into the east wing to visit his favorite room, he was startled to find a shorter black-haired boy already looking around.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in annoyance, “servant kids aren’t allowed here ya know, your mom be new, but that doesn’t mean-”

“My name’s Kageyama Tobio, I live here,” the boy replied nonchalantly, making Oikawa sputter for a bit.

“Kage-whatever, and no you don’t! This is for the main family only! You aren-”

“Tooru!!” His mother’s sharp voice rang through the halls, making him wince.

She marched towards him and immediately pinched his arm, hissing, “That is your cousin! You do not speak to family that way!” 

Oikawa refrains from cursing under his breath, instead choosing to glare at the new boy, annoyance growing when seeing his mother talk to the younger in a kind way. 

“I expect you to be kind to Tobio-kun and show him around the place! He and his mother are gonna be under our care now, you shall show them nothing but respect!”

Oikawa could only smile and nod.

Turns out they went to the same private school. Turns out that private school was a joint lower and upper secondary school, just separate buildings. So Oikawa had to deal with his cousin’s presence everywhere he went.

Iwaizumi was the only other person who had gone to school with him, so he could at least take a break with someone he actually liked. He complained non-stop about the new kid, grumbling to his friend about how special everyone treated him.

“Get over it Trashykawa, he’s just a kid,” his friend said after countless complaints, “it’ll die down soon.”

The thing was, it never did.

When they were told they’d be sharing the center with the younger group, Oikawa hoped that Kageyama wouldn’t be there, but lo and behold, there he was in all his horrifying glory.

Oikawa tried to ignore him, but he couldn’t help but pay attention to the comments made about his posture, his strength, his agility, his smart moves, his _everything._

He never once missed a step, always got things quickly, and already had _so much potential_. 

Oikawa grunted as he pushed himself up from the floor, ignoring the ache in his ribs as he threw his arms up again, feeling his throat tighten as more praises surrounded Kageyama.

*~*

Oikawa doesn’t like recognizing he’s in a sour mood, but the nights when it really gets hard to ignore and Iwaizumi isn’t there to distract him, he goes to the center to practice or to simply run some laps.

That day wasn’t the best for him. He was already stressed for the exam that day, and seeing Kageyama’s face after being able to eat a sweet snack only aggravated him further (his mother had banned him from eating those, saying he would put on some unnecessary weight). Iwaizumi was also in a sour mood that day, so Oikawa couldn’t joke around with him. He hoped his mother wouldn’t be home that day, but of course she was and had ignored his presence the entire dinner. 

So Oikawa was releasing all his pent up anger by slamming his fists in the dummies over and over, giving one final shout as he jumped and swung his leg, slamming the equipment down.

“Wow!”

He froze, feeling the familiar dread crawl up his chest. He didn’t even need to turn to see the younger’s awestruck gaze, one that could easily make anyone’s pride swell, but to Oikawa it only meant helping the bastard sit on his throne, practically giving away his crown to some worthless kid. 

“Could you help me with my kicks too Oikawa-san?”

 _Go away.._ He wanted to scream, _how dare you come to_ **_me??_ **

Before he could think, he curled his fist, bringing it back only to swing it towards the boy next to him.

 _Stop it you idiot!_ His mind screamed _mom’s going to be mad at you!_

He couldn’t control anything, and he hated it. 

Why… why can’t he ever be good??

Whenever Kageyama was near, he’d always screw up, he’d always break apart, it’s like the thing would do it on purpose!

_Well of course he would! His mother had already made it clear that anybody can take away what’s his right… hell, maybe that’s why she brought them to live with them.. Just to make it more clear… she probably already filed the papers for him_

Before he could even come close to the younger, though, somebody else grabbed his wrist, anger yet shock in his eyes. 

“Snap out of Oikawa!” Iwaizumi growled, shoving his fist down, “What made you think that was a good idea?!”

Oikawa ignores his rant, gaze focused on the kid that was taken aback behind him.

 _He’s afraid_ he realizes, feeling the smile grown on his face, _good_.

Iwaizumi freezes at the smile, sighing before he turns to Kageyama, “forgive him Tobio, he’s just tired. I think it’s best you go back home.”

Kageyama stays rooted there for a while before he bows and leaves the room.

Once he’s out, Iwaizumi turns to his friend, slightly shaken at the state he’s in.

“Oikawa, I know how you feel about him but that doesn’t mean you can smack him, you’ve done enough yourself-”

“Don’t lie to me Iwaizumi!” Oikawa screams, “You heard the coach today, Kageyama’s improved and I haven’t been able to move past that damn defense! How will I ever be able to beat Shiratorizawa if I can’t even do that!?”

Iwaizume grits his teeth, throwing his head back before slamming it on Oikawa’s nose, screaming back, “You think it’s all about you! When will you understand that your ‘team’ won’t be just you!”

Oikawa makes a pained nose as he grabs his nose, wincing when seeing the blood smear on his hand. 

“You’ll be the next Aoba Johsai leader! Of course you’re gonna need a team to back you up! It doesn’t matter if there’s a prodigy or powerhouse in front of you, it won’t be a one on one battle you idiot!” 

Oikawa stares at his best friend in shock, not even caring when his grips the collar of his shirt. All of a sudden, he bursts out laughing. 

Iwaizumi seems to realize that he has just headbutted said heir, made him bleed, and is now shaking him as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes. He winces and lets him go, mumbling, “Sorry Oikawa, did I hit you too hard?”

“No you’re fine, I needed that anyway,” he reassures, “I don’t think it’s broken, the blood stopped too.”

Iwaizumi nods and helps him up, “You sure?”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way,”

“For hitting you? I’ll gladly do it again,”

“No! For giving me a wake-up call,” Oikawa explains, taking a step backwards while his friend snickers. 

“Your welcome,” he replies, he takes a look at his battered hands and sighs, “We’d better go home too, you’re in no state to train anymore.”

“I can fight a bit more Iwa-chan! Let’s have a one on one!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and shoves his friend out, glad to hear his laugh return.

Once he’s sure that Oikawa has made it home safely, Iwaizumi realizes one more thing.

Oikawa hides a lot more than he thought.

*~*

The day his aunt announces that they will be returning to Karasuno, Oikawa can barely keep the grin away from his face.

His mother rages at her in-law, exclaiming how ungrateful she is and how careless of her to expect another clan to take her back.

“What about your son?? You really think he’d do better over there than here?? He’s practically covered for life!” 

His aunt keeps herself calm and composed, retorting every question with an answer.

In a way, Oikawa is glad someone can stand up to his mother, quietly cheering on for his aunt as his mother grows more and more desperate.

 _Take it all away auntie,_ he thinks happily _, crush her to the bone!_

In the end, his mother screams that she was the one who kicked them out, even though Kageyama’s mother had everything packed a few days prior.

Although Oikawa agrees that it was a bit disrespectful, he could care less when seeing the younger boy finally leave.

The satisfaction was even greater knowing that Kageyama had finally been knocked down. He hadn’t been there when it happened, but apparently Kageyama had realized that his ego had finally been inexcusable. 

It was the first time in _years_ that he felt he could breath, and as he took that first gulp of air, he felt something foreign.

He felt invincible.


	10. Of Swans: Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group of Shiratorizawa members break into Karasuno territory, unknowingly giving Karasuno a step closer to figuring out who killed the Ukai family.

“So here’s the plan, we’re going to get the donuts and then we’ll head to the theatre-” Hinata exclaimed excitedly as the rest whooped. Yamaguchi shakes his head as he takes a turn, absolutely tired after running errands all day.

“Can’t we just pop in a movie at home? Gramps isn’t gonna be home today,” Tadashi mumbles, immediately being shot down by the others. 

“We haven’t been out in ages!! We had to lay low because Ukai-sama almost found out about the races.. Come onnnn Yams!” Nishinoya whines, making Yamaguchi roll his eyes. 

“Alright alright,” he mumbles heading towards the theatre instead of the usual route home. 

“Hey hold on,” they hear Tsukishima mutter. 

They turn towards him, asking what was going on.

“That’s Semi!” Nishinoya grumbles, already on edge at the mere sight of him.

“What the hell is he doing here? So close to the mansion too,” Kageyama notes, making the two eldest growl. 

“What do we do?” Hinata asks, wondering if there were more Shiratorizawa members around. 

“Pull up Tadashi,” Tanaka snarls, “just cuz they’re top dog now doesn’t give them the right to flaunt it around.”

As Tadashi nears the Shiratorizawa member, Tanaka opens a compartment on the floor, making Kageyama and Hinata jump at the sight of a gun. 

“Well if it isn’t SemiSemi!” Tanaka says with a grin, catching the other off guard. 

“Mind telling us what the hell you’re doing in Karasuno territory?”

Semi seems to hesitate a bit before mumbling, “We’re not looking for trouble-”

“Gee, wandering around deep into Karasuno kinda gives a different message my man,”

Semi sends a glare at Nishinoya, who tenses immediately. 

“We received an important message from around this area, we needed to check it out as soon as possible,”

“We?? So it’s not just you messing around?? Who else is there??”

“Just a couple of guys-”  
“Well if it’s really urgent then we _must_ accompany you,” Nishinoya piped up, “you did after all waltz in here without permission~”

Semi tenses up at the notice, teeth gritting for a while before he sighs. 

“We were only going to check out some clubs…”

“Which ones?”

“... some of DateTech’s…”

Hinata blurted out laughing, “Let me call Aone-san.. We’ll see what he thinks about this-”

“Don’t!” Semi snarls, “Listen, it was an emergency, we’re sorry for barging in here without notice but-”

“Oh? What could possibly be so important that you had to break the most basic of rules-”

“I’m not allowed to say-”

“What the- do you seriously think we’d be so stupid to just let you walk away!? No you’re coming with us and we’re getting this straightened out! Either that or I blast one where the sun doesn’t shine, another right between your eyes and leave your corpse rotting out here!” Tanaka growls, finally taking out the gun. 

“Crows won’t leave you alone even after death ya know…” Tsukishima says in a sing song way, smirk growing as his eyes glint dangerously.

Semi stares at the group before him in hesitance and slight fear. 

“We’ll make it easier for you,” Kageyama grunts, throwing open the door and yanking the elder inside, throwing him aside with a click of his tongue. 

*~*

“How the hell were we supposed to know that when he wouldn’t open his damn mouth?!” Tanaka screams as he glares daggers at Semi, who although frowning has a hint of amusement in his gaze.

“If you had shot him it would have been entirely justified, but it would have resulted into an even bigger mess than now,” Daichi explained with a tired sigh, “Semi-san has explained the majority and Suga has confirmed it, your teammates should be coming out any moment now right?”

Semi nods and bows in gratitude, straightening now once Daichi nods in acknowledgement.

“I can assure you, we have no connection to the disappearance of Goshiki Tsutomu,” Daichi explains, “We may be rivals in this game, but we wouldn’t stoop as low, Ukai-sama has made it clear that family is not to be touched.”

Semi doesn’t say anything else, just stares at the ground.

“Tell Ushijima that if he wants to investigate our territories then he is more than welcomed to, but it will be under our supervision,” Daichi continues, “If you disrespect this rule, which we are entitled to, then we will not help you anymore and will attack if any of you appear again.”

Semi perks up at this, “would that really be wise Daichi-san?”

“Hey! Don’t you dare talk back to him-”

“Tanaka, Nishinoya,” Daichi snaps, making the other two step back, and turns back to Semi.

“You may hold the title of the biggest branch in this district, but don’t forget who laid out the ground for you,” Daichi says, pushing himself off of the desk and rolling his shoulders back to stand to his full height. He may have been an inch shorter, but the titles were what mattered here. 

Semi immediately tensed, knowing he had crossed the line. 

“I… “ he almost snarled, “I apologize Daichi-san.”

Daichi nods, crossing his arms as he puts on a friendlier face.

“Go meet up with the rest, go tell Ushijima of our agreements,” he walks towards the door and opens it, revealing Asahi and Ennoshita.

“They will escort you and take you back, do give your leader my greetings,” Daichi turns just as Semi walks by him, “I hope you find him, and that he is alive and well.”

Semi only responds with a curt nod and walks out, not bothering to walk along the other two.

As soon as Daichi is reassured that they’ve left the property, he calls in Ukai Keishin.

“If Ushijima gives you any problems I’ll step in immediately, he won’t back down until met with superiority,” Ukai explains, eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into a frown.

“Not to worry Ukai-san, he also respects rules, and if he's anything like what Tendou made him appear, then he’d play his cards well if he wants to find his nephew,” Daichi explains.

“Wait, so we do have the kid??” Nishinoya pipes up.

“No, the old man said it,” Ukai grumbled, “family is off limits..”

“We can cross them out for sure now though,” Daichi mutters, “they were the biggest suspect, but because of our status as strangers back then we couldn’t really approach them.”

“How do you know? They could’ve worked alongside them,”

“I don’t think so, they wouldn’t be such a mess now,” Ukai says, “I doubt it was Aoba Johsai either, Oikawa-sama doesn’t play dirty, it’s how she’s managed to keep her clan’s second position.”

“Yeah, and how she hasn’t increased through the ranks,”

Ukai rolled his eyes at the comment, sighing as he leaned back on the chair.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked.

“I just… I feel like I wasted time,” Ukai mumbles, “I left because I was tired of chasing after my family’s murderers, and now that I’m back I feel like nothing’s changed, the only difference now is that there’s another victim.”

The men in the room glance at each other in weariness, wondering if it was beginning to get too much again for the leader.

“Still,” he continues, “I’m not backing down, not anymore, we’re going to find these bastards and get some answers out of them.”

With that, Ukai got up and walked out of the room.


	11. Of Crows: The Failing Soldier

Suga doesn’t understand how he’s managed to stay this long. He knows he’s a risk, a ticking time bomb. He can’t grasp the fact that Daichi had _chosen_ him as his right-hand man, and he can’t understand why Ukai would keep him even after he comes back. Ukai’s original second was Takeda, but the man had gotten used to working behind the scenes, so Ukai had not only accepted Daichi but _him_ as well.

Ukai wasn’t there when it happened, but he certainly knew about it.

Who didn’t? It was even covered in the newspapers, and Karasuno had to lay low for three years.

Suga had barely gotten into the main team when he was assigned to Tsukishima Akiteru’s group in a mission. It was during the time that Daichi had finally received the okay to lead Karasuno on his own, without Grandfather Ukai there to supervise him, so many were expecting him to choose his second in command. There were a few candidates, but everyone knew it’d be between Asahi and Suga, although many figured it’d be the latter since Asahi preferred to stay on the low. 

Nobody had told him so, but Suga still had suspicions that the mission was supposed to prove his worth. 

Tsukishima Akiteru wasn’t particularly known as one of the best, he was usually a follower if anything, which is why Suga found it odd that he was suddenly placed as a group leader. He guesses maybe that’s why Akiteru failed that night.

Perhaps the stress got too much for him. 

The Tsukishima family had always been there in the shadows, ever since Karasuno was founded, and they never really strived to become part of the inner circle. 

Sometimes, when Sugawara can’t sleep and is tossing and turning in his too cold bed, he can’t help but wish they just stayed that way. When it gets really bad, Sugawara can’t look at the younger brother, but he’s just grateful that the younger gets it. 

But for some reason, Tsukishima Kei is insistent tonight.

“Sugawara-san, please, I _need_ to know,”

Sugawara turns towards the younger, and he can’t feel anything when he flinches. 

“You know what happened that night, Akiteru-san and I failed to cover the backs of our teammates, and we ended up losing a year worth of supplies,”

“No, that’s not the only thing that happened, my brother… my brother _died_ because of it, he practically killed himself over it, _tell me_ ,”

Sugawara took a deep breath and turned to look at his coffee, mumbling, “I promised not to Kei…”

“That doesn’t count anymore,” he seethed, “My brother’s dead, you can’t protect him anymore!”

Sugawara’s breath hitches at the comment, forcing him to shove his face in his hands.

“Tsukishima-”

“Did my brother _betray_ Karasuno?!” Tsukishima finally screams, and Sugawara jumps at the loudness of it.

Sugawara can’t _breathe_.

Before he knows it, his mind and body is back at that night.

_They were supposed to take care of a rising gang that was meddling in their territory, and their mistake was not checking over who they were._

_They had apparently been growing steadily, enough to actually get pretty heavy gear. Sugawara remembers how quickly they closed in on them. How the bullets quickly pierced through Kinoshita and Narita’s bodies, those selfless boys who threw themselves in front of him._

_Sugawara remembers dropping to his knees, pupils trembling as the blood soaks through his pants._

_He turns to see the other male quickly overpower Akiteru, hand tightening over his neck._

_Sugawara can’t move, fear coursing through his veins as he hears the man speak._

_“Your brother does look a lot like you,” he begins, “I wonder, will it be the same in death?”_

_Akiteru’s eyes widen, and he stops struggling against him._

_“But, you can avoid that if you just answer one simple thing for me!”_

_Sugawara quickly snaps out of it, shaking his head as he turns towards him. Someone restrains him, and it’s only then that he realizes there’s another surviving member, but now they’re both being used as bait._

_He can’t hear the question, since the male leans into Akiteru’s ear._

_Akiteru’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t back down easily, instead, he spits in the man’s face._

_Before they can register anything, Sugawara hears the loud bang ring through his ears, more blood splattering over him._

_Akiteru can only drop his head in defeat as he replies,_

_“Ukai Haruto is still alive…”_

_Sugawara feels his heart drop._

_Everyone in the inner circle was informed of Yamaguchi Tadashi’s real identity, and they were strictly informed that if anyone told, there’d be hell to pay._

_Sugawara is thrown to the ground, and he stays there even when the other two leave. Akiteru is sobbing in the corner, but Sugawara can’t say anything._

_They hear more commotion, but neither of them move._

_That is, until the door creaks open._

_Tendou Satori stands there with all his glory, eyebrow lifting up as he recognizes the other two._

_“So these bastards really did mess with everyone huh?” he says, completely ignoring the bodies as he moves to poke at Sugawara. Sugawara finally pushes himself upwards, dazed and confused even when Tendou orders the others to take them back._

_“We don’t want Karasuno thinking we did something to them, just explain they bothered all three of the Miyagi branches,” Tendou lazily says, waving them off as if nothing had happened._

*~*

Tsukishima Kei doesn’t say anything, but Sugawara knows he’s deeply affected. His brother had just sold off one of his best friends, his family is responsible for giving away one of the deepest secrets the Ukais had fought to keep. He gave away the heir to the Karasuno branch in exchange for the life of his little brother and comrade.

“What… what did you tell them?”

“We couldn’t hide that they’d known, so we told them that they already knew of Tadashi’s existence… they just didn’t know it was him,”

Tsukishima takes a deep breath and nods, standing up before he bows to Sugawara, who immediately protests.

“Thank you Sugawara-san… for taking on this burden,”

Sugawara can only cry after he leaves. 

*~*

Sugawara had found it weird when Akiteru approached him one day.

“I know you haven’t said anything,” he mumbles, “but can you please… keep it that way?”

Sugawara doesn’t even look at him when he nods. He knows he should report it, he knows he should, but… he just can’t speak of it, it’s as if someone immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. 

Akiteru smiles sadly, mumbling a thank you before he leaves.

Sugawara can’t find the energy to feel angry when he’s told Akiteru died in another mission. 

_You coward_ , he thinks, _if you were gonna kill yourself, we should’ve all just died back there_

*~*

When Daichi tells him he wants him as his second in command, Sugawara wants to cry.

Daichi takes it as excitement, and he laughs as he throws an arm over his friend. Claiming how excited he is to work together. 

“We’ll be going to meetings a lot, if you don’t feel comfortable going to missions you can stay behind with Takeda-san, I won’t force you to go,” Daichi explains afterwards, “I know you’re not comfortable with guns anymore, but you need something to protect yourself with… have you thought of any alternatives?”

Sugawara shakes his head.

“Okay well, no pressure! Your fighting is still pretty good, so you should be good,”

Days pass, and Sugawara still hasn’t thought of anything.

It’s only after Daichi comes back from Tokyo that he finally gets an idea. Daichi explains he’s met someone who prefers using an alternative as well.

“Akaashi Keiji uses daggers and needles sometimes, he says they’re very efficient and can be better,”

Sugawara mulls over it, and it’s then that he realizes it _is_ better.

They don’t make sound, they can be thrown at a distance and be used when he’s pressed up against someone. If he practices hard with it, he can move faster than expected.

Sugawara picks it up the day afterwards, and all Daichi and Asahi can do is watch in relief.

*~*

Sugawara gazes down at the templates, bowing in respect to those that died. He makes a point of always visiting the tombs, even when Daichi or Asahi reassure him that it wasn’t his fault.

He wants to scream that they don’t understand, that he _deserves_ to be dead too. He should for protecting his dead traitor of a friend, for lying to his leaders, for risking the death of Karasuno’s heir. He doesn’t want to feel that guilt consuming him anymore, he doesn’t want to look at Akiteru’s name and feel shame instead of sadness. 

There are times where he’s close to using his knives against himself, but then he remembers he still has a debt to pay. 

He should shoulder the burden too, he is, after all, hiding the horrible truth of Akiteru’s betrayal. 

Sugawara will atone for his sins, he will work hard to make up for the betrayal. 

He figures he’ll do that by protecting Yamaguchi Tadashi as much as he can. 

He can’t completely hate Akiteru either, a part that he struggles to accept sometimes, so he figures he’ll watch over Tsukishima Kei as well. It would be a waste for the younger blonde to die when his brother gave everything up for him. 

Sometimes it can be tiring, sometimes it can be overwhelming.

But when he sees the two laughing and having fun with the others, enjoying their youth despite the horrible world they’re in, Sugawara finds himself forgetting about the sadness of it all.


	12. Of Royals: The Royal Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi tries to understand what is going through Oikawa's mind, but after seeing the damage, he doesn't know how he could help

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa drawls out, “do you think mom will be back home?”

Iwaizumi glances back at his leader through the glass, sighing before replying, “I don’t know Crappykawa… I would still fix that tie if I were you though, just in case.” Oikawa grumbles as he sits back up, lazily readjusting himself. 

“I wonder when she’s gonna move out,” he whines, grabbing his coat. 

“Why don’t you?”

“She has this rule how the head of the family should always live in the main house… since she’s not the one anymore she’s thinking about moving out,” he rolls her eyes, “and God forbid her son’s the first to break tradition.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t comment any further, not even when Oikawa takes out his eye drops and gets them in his eyes at the first go. They drive the rest in silence, with Iwaizumi glancing occasionally at his childhood best friend, frown growing deeper when seeing how Oikawa quickly goes into a position that screams “calm, collected leader.”

He drops him off, not knowing what to say when Oikawa simply stares up at the house he regularly calls, “the devil’s estate.” He stares as Oikawa puts on a smile and gives him a small wave, “goodbye Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi doesn’t leave even when Oikawais already walking up the steps, he doesn’t leave even when Oikawa is already opening the door, doesn’t leave the door is already shut. He only leaves once the light to Oikawa’s room has been turned off, and even then Iwaizumi waits to see if a small flash of light appears, knowing Oikawa might have one of his sleepless nights. Once he’s sure the other is good to go, he exits the driveway, allowing himself to breath.

*~*

They’re in a meeting with the other leaders of the branches, and Iwaizumi notices how distant Oikawa is, his shock at his behavior greater since Daichi decided to bring Kageyama. Oikawa is simply nodding along to whatever Ushijima is saying, never once refuting his claims or giving some side comments. Even Daichi and Ushijima take note of this, but refrain from saying much.

“Hey Ushiwaka,” Oikawa lazily drawls out, “how’s things going with your nephew?”

Ushijima stills, and Iwaizumi barely holds himself back from slapping his leader silly.

“We’ve gotten reports Oikawa,” Ushijima’s deep voice rumbles through them all. Oikawa hums, eyes drifting towards Daichi.

“Daichi-san’s been taking care of his precious heir,” Oikawa continues, “seems you’ve learned from your mistakes huh.”

Daichi grips his pen tighter, and Oikawa’s lips pull back into a smirk at Kageyama tensing behind him.

“I suggest you choose your next words carefully Oikawa,” Daichi orders, stern eyes grilling into Oikawa’s joyful ones.

“What Daichi-san? I’m not insulting anybody, just stating facts and asking a mere question! I mean, I don’t have anything to worry about, the Seijoh branch doesn’t have an heir! And apparently your little enemy is only targeting those,” Oikawa mumbles.

“I dare to remind you of your own nephew,” Ushijima almost _snarls_ , catching the other two by surprise, but only Oikawa recovers quickly.

“Is that a threat Ushijima-san?”

“Are you implying I deliberately caused the disappearance of my nephew?!”

“Oh gosh no Ushiwaka, everybody knows you spoiled that boy rotten, but vengeance always leads to messy things,” his eyes drag towards Daichi, whose glare only worsens. 

“What I’m saying is, you want my help in all this no?” Oikawa says with a chuckle, “I mean you’re getting desperate Ushiwaka, going so low as to call a meeting just to discuss border checks, especially showing up yourself when you could’ve sent that crazed maniac or one of those boring guys.”

Oikawa turns to Daichi, “and you, the only reason you joined is because you never got to the bottom of that massacre of yours, tell Ukai-sama he should really get some rest, his family won’t be the only he’ll be losing at this point.”

“Oikawa-san, you’re the one who has the most connections in our own city, we need your intel,” Daichi ignores his stabbing commentary, “we’ve been allies for a long time, and I don’t need to bring up those times we helped cover up your messes.”

Oikawa huffed a giggle, “Oh, but I never asked for your help Daichi-san, so technically I don’t have to lift a finger for you.” 

He then turned towards Ushijima, snickering, “ _especially_ you Ushiwaka, all those times you belittled my clan, saying it would have been better if my ancestors had just accepted that deal your skeleton of a great great great whatever grandfather had made.”

Iwaizumi is tempted to step in, bonk his annoying leader on his head and apologize profusely to the other two, but Oikawa has an aura around him that clearly spells not to mess with him. 

“Sorry, but the Aoba Johsai clan will respectfully step out, we don’t want to get dragged into this… pitiful mess,” Oikawa almost sneers as he stands up, bowing to the other two before swirling around. Iwaizumi is quick to follow, struggling to find a way to get rid of the knot in his throat. 

They are already halfway back to the Devil’s estate when he asks, “what was that about?”

Oikawa doesn’t answer at first, and Iwaizumi is about to let it drop until he speaks up, “I’m not gonna get my clan involved in that, it won’t be brought to ruins under my watch.”

“Oikawa.. Those guys weren’t exactly looking for it either,” Iwaizumi tries.

“They never pulled out at any chance they got either,” Oikawa replies, eyes hardened.

“Ok…” Iwaizumi ends it there, sensing his friend is at his wits end.

*~*

Iwaizumi knows something is not right with Oikawa. 

The Seijoh leader is agitated, snappy, and his fingers don’t stop twitching. Iwaizumi thought it’d all be over the moment the previous leader stepped down, he thought Oikawa would finally be able to catch his breath. 

He should’ve known better.

Oikawa’s mother still holds with a tight grip, still controls every action behind the scenes, but Iwaizumi can’t understand _why_. 

His mother used to boast how Oikawa would be _such_ a wonderful leader, _especially_ since he trained under her eye. How she was so proud to leave her son to her clan, knowing that he would ‘reign’ like a King should. 

So why was she so… involved?

Iwaizumi would regularly see her car on the way to the estate, or just parked randomly in one of the important buildings. Iwaizumi was itching to ask Oikawa, but he’d always seem so exhausted even Iwaizumi had to hold back the teasing. Iwaizumi figures it’s something that should be left up to Oikawa, but he still lets the others know about the leader’s condition, making sure they understand they should never let him go without making sure he’d be doing ok.

In retrospect, Iwaizumi figures he should’ve talked with his leader, maybe then he wouldn’t have found him in this state.

Oikawa was currently in nothing but his bathrobe, laying on the floor of the restroom with thankfully small vodka bottles surrounding him. He’s deathly pale and his scars from digging his fingernails into his skins are more prominent. Iwaizumi can’t breathe, struggling to figure out what to do. 

Iwaizumi was sent out for a mission the other day, despite him being Oikawa’s personal bodyguard and right-hand man. He didn’t question the order, but he thinks he knows why Oikawa sent him out. 

Still, he sighs as he kneels down and gathers the male up until he’s leaning onto him. He drags him all the way to his bedroom and startles at seeing how disorganized it is. Iwaizumi is half tempted to just drop him there and walk out, but he has a feeling that Oikawa cannot be alone for the day.

He’s just picking up what looks like trash when Oikawa startles awake.

“Iwa-chan??? Did we do the tango last night??” Oikawa asks in horror, making Iwaizumi audibly gag, “God no, never in your dreams Crappykawa.”

Oikawa lets out a noise of relief before he notices where he is, “Hey Iwa-chan.. You can go now.”

“Nuh uh, not today,”

“Seriously Iwa-chan, wanna be alone-”

“Do you not have a headache? That was quite the amount you drank,”

Oikawa snaps his mouth shut, rolling his eyes as he grumbles, “It ain’t that bad.”

“Oikawa, you need to talk to me, I’ve been trying to leave it to you but ever since that conference with Daichi and Ushiwaka you just seem more off,” Iwaizumi grunts, “I said you’d have a team supporting you every step of the way, I think you’ve forgotten about that.”

“So? Are you really doubting your leader’s capabilities too?!”

Iwaizumi looks taken aback at Oikawa’s outburst, wincing a bit at the raised volume of his voice.

“I’m _tired_ Iwaizumi, can’t you mind your business for once?!”

“I’ve been minding my business for months Oikawa!! You throwing a hissy fit won’t stop me from figuring out what’s wrong with my best friend!”

Oikawa jolts after Iwaizumi growls back his answer, and it is only then that Iwaizumi notices he’s digging his nails into his wrist. 

He sighs as he steps forward, beginning, “Hey stop that-”

Oikawa smiles a bit, “she said she didn’t want the clan to have to do more than what they’re supposed to.. Said she didn’t want to worry about having to look for another heir.”

Iwaizumi stills at the revelation, he had expected Oikawa to at least stall a bit before letting it all out.

“That’s what I am I guess,” he grumbles, “just another piece of trash to dispose of.”

Iwaizumi has to physically restrain himself from running towards the Madame’s penthouse, but he knows it isn’t everyday Oikawa spills his darkest thoughts.

“Why would she do that? Doesn’t she know she’d be endangering her grandson?”

Oikawa snorts, “she sent big sis and the kid to the states already, they’re being taken care of no matter what.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at the revelation. He’d always known the Madame was harsh on Oikawa, and that she was the one to blame for his disorder, but he never thought she’d be cruel enough to just use him as a scapegoat. Iwaizumi swallows the rage down as he throws the trash away, “It’s not like that idiot-”

“You say it yourself don’t you?”

Iwaizumi freezes.

“Always going around yapping on and on about trashykawa and crappykawa, it’s never been new,” he giggles, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m acting this way…”

“Hey.. I’m sor-”

“No don’t,” Oikawa orders, voice going stern and harsh, “you don’t get to start treating me like glass after this alright?! I don’t need to give her another excuse for seeing me as this incompetent weakling, you will shut your trap about this Hajime, you understand?!”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth at the man’s snarl, feeling his own irritation bubble up as he replies, “Yeah well I don’t exactly like seeing my leader halfway dead on his own bathroom floor!! You seriously think you can hide this from everybody?! Even _her_?!”

“I’ll **die** trying!” Oikawa sneers, “That’s way easier than what _you_ need to do, you will _never_ say a word about this… to _anyone_!”

Before Iwaizumi can say anything more, Oikawa lifts his gaze to stare at him directly, saying in a low, chilling voice, “That is an **_order_** Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi feels his breath catch in his throat. He doesn’t know what to do except just stare at him. His eyebrows are furrowed together in disbelief, fingers twitching as they urge him to retaliate, _anything_ to make Oikawa come to his senses.

But at the sight of his fri- _leader_ staring at him with cold, hardened eyes, he is reminded that in the grand scheme of things… he is _below_ him. He is merely nothing but a right-hand man, a _bodyguard_ to a man who is destined to control a handful of land through crime and shady business. Iwaizumi has become accustomed to Oikawa’s playful nature that it has slipped his mind in what world they were _really_ living in. 

So, Iwaizumi swallows his arguments and advice, finally moving his arms to hang by his sides, standing upright perfectly as he gives a curt nod. He watches as Oikawa moves from his tense posture, his upper body swaying slightly as it relaxes slightly backwards, head lolling to the side as he smiles eerily, eyes squinting at him slightly before he closes them and huffs.

“You are excused Iwa-chan,”

“Let me make you breakfast first, at least let me do that,” Iwaizumi says through a tight chest, still fighting to make sure Oikawa knows he has someone to lean onto.

“No,” Oikawa mumbles, “I forgot to tell you that you need to do rounds with the boys, they’ve been slacking off lately, don’t want them having their heads blasted off.”

Iwaizumi is about to persist, but he reels it back in once the chilling sight of Oikawa’s anger resurfaces, agreeing quietly before he steps out.


	13. Of Crows: An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to bring his nephews closer to him, he takes them to meet Tanaka Saeko, unknowingly healing a wound, yet opening another

“Where are we going?” Yamaguchi asked Hinata as they trail behind Ukai, who had insisted they come along to wherever he was going.

Hinata shrugged and threw up his hoodie, feeling a bit irritated at being forced to go with Ukai. 

Ukai had tried making up small talk, but he was only ever given yes or no answers. So, Ukai turned on the radio and tried to focus on the music instead of the glaring daggers the two in the back were throwing at him.

The two boys stared curiously at the establishment before them. 

“A tattoo place?” Hinata mumbles, glancing back at Yamaguchi who shrugs. 

After entering, the two immediately perked up when seeing their friends there.

“What are you guys doing here??”

“Asahi-san brought me here a while ago, it was my safe place before this idiot stumbled upon it, and now it’s completely ruined,” Tsukishima grumbles, putting on his headphones. Kageyama could only glare at him before turning towards them, “I barely found out about it a few days ago, apparently Yachi works here too.”

“Yachi???” Yamaguchi asks as he hurriedly looks around for the girl.

“Her shift is earlier I think, I didn’t see her when I came around,”

“She was just sick that day,” Tsukishima pipes up, having heard the phone ring.

“Wait, is this owned by some higher up or what??” Hinata asks Ukai, who seems surprised the ginger even looked at him.

“Oh uh, an old friend of mine,” Ukai explains, “Ryunosuke didn’t tell you guys?”

“Tanaka-san? What’s he got to do with this?”

“Well his si-”

“KEISHIN?!?!?!”

A blur suddenly zoomed past them, making them all, except Tsukishima, jump in surprise. The blur stopped in front of Ukai, who seemed a bit afraid. The blur - who ended up being a woman - stood there for a bit before she raised her hand. 

The rest could only watch in shock as her hand striked down. 

Ukai doesn’t attempt to block the blow, in fact, his whole body seems to have gone lax as her palm makes his upper half almost swirl to the side. 

They sit with their breath stuck in their throats, and they watch in anticipation for anything to happen,

Ukai only turns and smiles sadly at the blonde woman, “I should’ve called earlier huh?”

“You a-hole you should’ve called six years ago!” The woman’s shaky voice rang throughout the store. 

“Was she his ex or something?” 

Tsukishima scowls at Hinata’s question, “No, they were close with my brother.”

Hinata immediately stops the questions there, knowing the whole situation with Akiteru.

They turn to see the blonde wiping her tears away, all the while screaming curses at a sheepish Ukai.

“What do you want you bastard…. You finally decided to show your face again??”

Ukai winces at the comment, scratching the back of his head as he explains, “I wanted to show my nephews where I got my tattoos, since they used to say before they were cool… I never got to show them..” 

Hinata and Yamaguchi looked away at the reminder. Ukai had a long black and green dragon spiraling down his back, and numerous patterns around his ribs. They were kids back then so they weren’t really allowed to go to these places. 

The woman huffs and grumbles, “Well I don’t care, I have the right to deny my services!!”

Ukai chuckles as he shrugs, “fine then, I’ll get a tat-”

“Oh now you’re running off again? I don’t think so you crappy idiot, sit your lame butt down and tell me what you want!”

“No, you’re angry now I don’t want you drawing something wrong on me,”

“Well what the hell do you expect?? All I got was one phone call, ONE!!”

“Okay but it was pretty long-”

“Shut up before I smack you again,”

After she managed to wrestle him onto a seat, she turned towards the other two.

“You got me two new recruits?”

“Uhh, I don’t think Takeda would let them work here,”

“Takeda is an idiot, I’m hiring them,”

The teens watched in amusement as the two bickered back and forth, making Yamaguchi ask, “So, who is she?”

Tsukishima, “She’s Tanaka-san’s older sister.”

“Huh??? That’s the big sis???” Hinata hisses, making Tsukishima nod.

“Wasn’t she like part of a team too? I remember he mentioned it,” Kageyama pointed out.

“She was, but after my brother passed she stepped down and instead does this,” Tsukishima explained, “she needed a helping hand and Asahi-san let me know so now I’m here.”

The boys turned to see Saeko bicker with Ukai, yanking his blonde hair and teasing him for it. 

After Saeko was finished, they all crowded around to see the masterpiece. Saeko grabbed the bicep and proudly showed the Kanji. Ukai goes to pay but Saeko denies it, instead smiling at him in a way the others can’t understand. 

Saeko hugs him tightly right before he’s out the door, making the others tear their gazes away.

Yamaguchi and Hinata bid the rest goodbye as they enter the car.

“I thought you cut off contact with everybody?” Yamaguchi tentatively asks once their mid-way. Ukai sends him a glance before replying, “Tenma was close with her and Akiteru, most of the times I would tag along since mom and dad made a rule that I had to chaperone them, we got close until I started to work with gramps more… I’d still talk to them after Tenma’s passing, but I didn’t tell them anything when I left, the only reason I talked to her was when Akiteru passed.”

“Why?”

“Well, last time I saw them both they were on some weird phase in their relationship, I figured when I heard about his passing that they were at least a couple,”

He paused before mumbling, “turns out they were engaged.. I just called to comfort an old friend…”

Yamaguchi and Hinata unknowingly tighten their fists. 

“Does she not know I’m…” Yamaguchi starts.

“No… she just thinks you’re next in line because of Takeda’s family having a close relationship with us… the only ones who know for sure are the main team,” 

Yamaguchi wonders if Saeko had known his true identity, would she be willing to tell him stories about his parents? He rarely had any, he just vaguely remembers warm hugs and laughs. 

Yamaguchi heaves a sigh as he leans backwards, eyebrows furrowing at the frustration of it all.

Ukai doesn’t comment any further.


	14. Of Cats: Predator(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo decides to take it upon himself to teach some rascals a few lessons after messing with the 'Baby' crows, but as he interrogates the leader, he discovers a much more threatening force.

Kuroo had one goal in mind.

Find out whoever the hell was that injured Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Kuroo wasn’t as close to him as he was with Tsukishima, but he did know him pretty well. 

Kuroo was intrigued by the younger, wanting to see him in action since Tsukishima and Hinata regularly praised him (Tsukishima’s were subtle, but Kuroo knew he was proud of his best friend). However, in order to actually see this, Kuroo had to keep the boy alive.

So, you can understand his anger when he received reports that the younger Karasuno members were put at risk, especially the heir of the branch. His father was already beginning to give him tasks of an actual leader, so Kuroo thinks he’d be given a pass if he takes this into his own hands.

“How’s it going Demon Senpai?”

He had sent Yaku to pick the bastards up, trusting that he’d ‘prepare’ them for the interrogation.

“Shut up Kuroo, we got them all, what do you want me to do? Keep them here or take them to the shelter?”

Kuroo leaned back in the chair, tapping his fingers on the desk as he hummed in throught, “take them to the shelter, it’s been a while since I’ve been there.”

Yaku snorts, “I’m there every week, you’re not missing out on much.”

“I’m gonna have to change that up a bit, think you’re getting a bit loopy around me,”

He can hear his snickering, making him roll his eyes. 

“I’m serious, you’re starting to scare me,”

“Don’t worry Kuroo, I wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” Yaku mumbles, heaving a sigh as grunts are heard in the background, “alright then, I’ll meet you over there boss.”

“Got it,”

*~*

“Yeah we found them Bo,”

Kuroo chuckles as he hears Bokuto screaming the news at Akaashi.

“Tell Tsukki we’ll take care of it, last I heard he was really livid,”

Bokuto mumbles some reassurance, replying, “take out a nail or tooth for me yeah?”

Kuroo can only laugh in return, “I’ll tear out a whole limb just for you bro,”

“Bro!”

“I know bro,”

“You two embarrass me,” 

“You’re just jealous of our bromance Akaashi,”

“Sure Kuroo, sure,”

Kuroo hangs up after quick goodbyes, pocketing his phone as Yaku and Lev approach him.

“Why’d you bring the big goof?”

“Well, technically he’s assigned to this position-”

“God, crime might just stop once they see the upgrade then,”

Yaku cocked his head to the side as a grin slowly grew on his face, “What’s that supposed to mean huh captain?”

Kuroo had to restrain himself from letting out a squeak.

“Just a joke Yaku-san, just a good old joke!”

Yaku doesn’t say anything else as he whirls around, “Anyway, Lev still feels queasy about blood, so I think it’s best if he just handles the equipment.”

“Really big guy? You could’ve joined Itachiyama or Fukurodani instead, they don’t meddle in this part of the business too much,” Kuroo explains.

“I didn’t know, I just got sent for this one,” Lev mumbles, “but it’s not that bad.”  
Kuroo physically shivers, “You two terrify me.”

Yaku simply rolls his eyes. 

“Alrighty, the leader is already there in the room, the rest have been taken care of already,” Yaku mumbles, “just thought you wanted to keep the best for last.”

Kuroo nods as he enters the room, eyes widening at the sight.

“Damn Yaku, when you said that I thought his shirt would at least be clean,” he mumbles as he approaches the heavily breathing male.

“So, you thought it’d be smart to meddle with the baby crows huh?” he says with a smirk, yanking him up by his hair.

“Let me tell you something,” he continues, shoving him away as Lev hands over some gloves, “those baby crows might have ruffled your feathers, I understand that.”

He huffs as he remembers them screaming in joy as they claimed their victory over a game of volleyball, with Hinata smugly sticking his tongue out at Kuroo. 

“But those baby crows are very important to us, not just cuz they’re allies,” Kuroo hummed, scanning over the sharp objects that Yaku presents him with, “they’re just really good kids, they’re stuck in this world though, and it won’t take long until they’re stained with all this muck.” 

Kuroo halted as he glanced back at Lev, noting how his mouth curled in distaste at his choice of weapon. 

“But if I can push that back as long as they’re in my territory, then I will,” he explains, dragging the scalpel down his neck, ignoring the slight whimpering from the other. 

“I would very much appreciate that lowly scum like you keep your hands off of them, it’s a bit embarrassing on our part though,” he smiles as he plunges the scalpel into the male’s rib area, dragging it across the outline. 

He yanks out the scalpel, gripping the male’s hair again as he yanks him closer to his face, shaking him slightly until his eyes open, bloodshot and dilated pupils staring up at him in terror.

He smiles, “So let’s both do our best, ok?”

*~*

“Good job Ojiro-san! You’ve asked all these truthfully I hope, or you know what’ll happen if you don’t?” Yaku looks at the male in expectation, nodding in satisfaction as he wheezes out a “yes.”

“Now, we’re gonna do the last questions alright?” Yaku says in a singsong way, sitting down on the stool as he yanks out the heated oil. 

“We know you couldn’t have possibly thought up of this all by yourself,” he continues, scooping a large amount of the bubbling oil, “so if you could tell us.. Who supplied that marvelous amount of guns… we could cut this short alright?”

The man gurgled out a response, making Kuroo sigh in exasperation, “We can’t hear you old man.”

The man grunted as he spit out some blood, “I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Fake name.. All I got,” the man whimpered, head rolling to the side, lips blubbering as saliva pooled out. 

“Alright well what’s the fake name?”

“Hiro..” the man mumbles, “never.. Never saw him either,”

“Ok.. did he tell you why to target them?”

“No.. just money..” 

Yaku clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I need you to think Ojiro-san, why would that man want to target a bunch of 18 year olds? Did he mention something about higher ups? Something petty? He wouldn’t just pay you to mess with kids.”

The man grunts as he is positioned to sit straighter, “Think.. Think he wanted to prove something.”

“Ok, this was all one on one right? Never saw him but maybe through a phone call?”

“No… other men,”

“Ah, so he has people working for him, were they wearing expensive clothes?”

“Yeah,”

“So he’s a big guy, ok” Yaku mumbled, turning to glance at Kuroo, who gripped the table.

“Alright, did they mention anything else?”

“Wanted.. To.. to prove.. Something,” the man wheezed before his body slumped. 

Yaku groaned as he turned to Lev, “get some adrenaline prepared, we’re gonna have to shoot some into his heart.”

Kuroo hopped off of the table, muttering, “Prove what?”

“Don’t know Kuroo, we’ll get it out of him though,” Yaku grumbled, clipping off the man’s drenched shirt. 

“No hold on, “ Kuroo continued, “it’s weird that he just ordered another group to do the work for him, he has the manpower to do it himself.”

“Maybe that? Prove he has influence?”

“Don’t think so Lev,” Kuroo replied, “ok so he orders another group to do this for him, and Kageyama noted that Yamaguchi took most of the brunt, and he’s the heir to the branch.. A direct attack to the most valuable…”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he whirled to look at Yaku, “You don’t think this could be connected the murders?”

“It’s been 14 years.. Why would they take so long?” Yaku refuted, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“I don’t know, there’s been a bunch of indirect and direct attacks to Karasuno over the years, there’s speculations on what really happened in that one mission with Kei’s brother,” Kuroo explained.

“What’s all this got to do with the recent attack though?” Lev asked.

“Prove something.. But what?” Kuroo hissed as he ran a hand through his hair in thought. 

All of a sudden, he ordered, “Wake him up, now!”

Once the man’s eyes opened, Kuroo sat in front of him and asked, “did they tell you to attack in a specific area?”

The man moaned as he nodded, “said .. ne..ma.. Or . fu..fudani,” 

_Nekoma or Fukurodani territory.._ Kuroo’s eyes widened in slight fear as he cursed under his breath.

“What? What’s going on Kuroo??”

Kuroo yells out another curse as he stands up abruptly, throwing the swivelling stool in anger.

“Kuroo what-” Yaku yelled in surprise, staggering backwards as Kuroo cut him off.

“They want to figure out who's connected to Karasuno, figure out how powerful they are and their allies,” Kuroo growled, yanking off his tie.

Yaku and Lev share a glance, “Ok… but how is that bad? We can handle our own.. together we’re even stronger.”

“That’s the point,” Kuroo snarls, “if this is connected to the Ukai family murder then they’re gonna strike again, I don’t know why but Karasuno is their ultimate target, they’re gonna do anything to break them down, them attacking while in ally territory just proves how unafraid they are.”

Yaku and Lev tense up, immediately understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Lev, tell Kenma to call Daichi, Yaku, get more out of this man,” he orders as he grabs his jacket, “I’m gonna call Bokuto and Tsukasa, they’ll keep an eye out hopefully.” 

With that said, the three set in action. 


	15. Of Crows: Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kuroo's warning, the boys leave to visit the other half of the family, but they have no idea that there is something more sinister growing.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying they’re coming for you Daichi,”

“But how..? Do you even have any information on who they might be??”

“No, all we got is a fake name and some dead men.. That’s why I’m saying you should get out while you still can, take a vacation or something, take the kids with you ya know? Leave your men to do the job..”

“I can’t do that,”

“Daichi I get your the leader-”

“I’m not,”

“..what? Daichi you-.. _oh_.”

“..yeah”

“That just complicates everything, has he been pulling the strings all this time??”

“Not until a few months ago, I’m still controlling the majority of the land, but he’s the one calling the big shots..”

Daichi could hear Kuroo groan, already imagining the man running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He looked down at his files, the shock of it all still not leaving.

“What are we gonna do then..? If you leave but he stays... It’ll still be suspicious, everyone else believes you’re still in power, and I mean you are, but if he’s here then that changes the game-”

“That’s exactly why we’re gonna keep it quiet, the only reason I’m telling you is because you’re the closest ally we got, Ukai-sama gave me the green light to share our plans… the only thing we need is your confirmation,”

He could hear Kuroo grip the phone, and for a moment, he felt a brief flare of fear, before he heard his old friend respond, “You can count on me Daichi.”

*~*

“Wait so you haven’t always lived with your Grandpa?” Kageyama asks as he bites into the steak he’d been served. 

“No, I was raised with Uncle’s family for a while before I came back to Miyagi,” Yamaguchi affirmed as he opened a packet of cookies, chuckling when seeing Hinata begin to scarf down the cakes. 

“It was all for security right?” Tsukishima mumbles, to which Yamaguchi nods.

“Hm, what do they do again?”

“They own a bunch of hospitals!” Hinata pipes up, rolling his eyes when Tsukishima flinches back at his opened mouth full of food.

“Really? How’d they get mixed in with our business?”

“Takeda-san’s grandfather married one of the daughters of the family and gave them land to build more clinics and stuff, besides they were close friends with Grandpa Ukai and they would constantly help each other out so all three families grew closer overtime, and Takeda-san didn’t really have a problem taking me in and neither did the matriarch of the family since she was friends with Grandpa,” Yamaguchi explained, nibbling softly on the biscuit.

“Whoa, so you never had one of those ‘outcast’ in the family stories?” Kageyama asked, making Yamaguchi grin.

“No, they’re all really kind, and they treat Shoyo nicely too! They’ll be nice to you guys,” Yamaguchi reassures. 

The boys then bicker about other things, not taking note of the way the Ukais and Takeda stare at them fondly.

That week’s vacation was going to be stress-free, just a wonderful chance to relax and get to forget about their bloody work. When they arrived, they were greeted by the Takeda-Yamaguchi family whole-heartedly. Tadashi was especially coddled, hugged and gushed about. 

“Well my babies,” Sarada - the matriarch of the family - announced, “once we heard you were only a few hours away we got to cooking! Our head cook whipped up all your favorite dishes, so I hope you’re hungry!” 

And soon, the Ukais and the others were ushered to the dining hall, where they gawked at the display of the feast. The boys could only eagerly look at each other (even Tsukishima had seemed excited at some of the dishes there) before they gorged themselves after given permission. Takeda seemed embarrassed at the sight and apologized profusely at Sarada, who simply patted his cheek and exclaimed, “Why Takeda! You and Keishin were exactly the same!”

Keishin and Takeda chuckle while Ikkei mumbles his agreements. After the dinner, they finally stumble to their rooms, before being stopped by Keishin himself.

“Listen, we’re here for a vacation ok? I want you four to relax and enjoy the city, do anything you want, as long as you don’t terrorize the citizens,”

At this, Tsukishima smirks, “he means you, your majesty.”

Kageyama hisses and turns to smack Tsukishima, who simply dodges with a huff of amusement. Ukai simply smiles at the banter, gently grabbing Kageyama’s flying wrist and reaching to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair, replying, “alright alright, keep it down, seriously though, have fun alright? I know you’ve been hearing a lot of stuff back home, but don’t worry too much ok? Daichi’s got it controlled, I’m just gonna go and be the back-up alright?”

“Wait,” Hinata mutters, “You’re not staying?”

Ukai smiles, “It depends, the situation isn’t that serious though, Karasuno’s doing good, the timing just coincided together alright? Now go get some sleep, and I better not hear you fighting over who gets the pink bunny blanket!!”

At this, the four squawked in anger, making Ukai cackle on his way to the office, shaking his head as he popped open the button holding his collar. Sitting down, he cleared his throat as he looked up at his grandfather, Takeda, and the Matriarch, leaning against the chair as he sighs, “So, any news?”

“Oh Keishin, you just got here,” Sarada said as she filled his cup with tea, “You really are eager to get back to business?”

“Sort of,” Ukai says with a shrug, “I mean, I’m all good for being the puppet master, but I feel as if Daichi’s taking all the brunt you know? I was willing to have him come instead of me, but the man’s insistent on not endangering me any further.”

“That boy has the courage of a lion, he will lead your clan well,”

“Oh I don’t doubt it, I just feel bad, I already took the title back technically, but I’m not really.. Doing anything,” his frown grows even deeper, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands rub against each other in worry, “even now, I’m just running away and leaving him to the wolves.”

“Keishin,” Takeda starts, putting his tea down and gnawing his lip in worry. 

“No it’s uh, it’s fine,” Ukai waves him away, “I just feel torn, I appreciate Daichi for stepping down yet still taking control of the reigns, and giving me time to settle back with my family, but now I just feel like I need to do more.”

“Keishin, you are doing enough, you have coordinated many plans upon your return and have successfully gathered more information despite not using any of Shiratorizawa’s or Aoba Johsai’s networks,” Ukai-sama huffs, not liking the way his grandson was speaking.

“Besides, it’s good that you’re all away, we wouldn’t want a repeat of that massacre all those years ago,” Sarada says, “it is time for your family to rest _and_ live in peace.”

*~*

Kageyama and Hinata screamed their throats out as they scrambled to the ocean, elbowing each other and hands shoving into the other’s faces in an attempt to sabotage their win. Essentially, Tsukishima (who was already in the water) stuck out his foot, successfully tripping Kageyama, who in turn tripped Hinata.

“Aha!” Kageyama yelled as he spat out some sand, “Suck it you shrimp!”

Hinata stuck his tongue out as he sprung back up, kicking some water at him before moving further into the waves, where Yamaguchi was successfully swimming. 

The group was in a private part of the beach, and to some people it would seem like it was a normal outing had it not been for the security guards lining up a few feet away, all stiff and wearing black sunglasses standing under some floral-themed umbrellas to keep them from getting sunburned. This did not intimidate the teens, however, as they soon found themselves throwing a ball around while fighting against the waves.

“You wanting to get a tan Tsukishima?” Kageyama snickered, sputtering when Tsukishima managed to kick him. 

“The sun isn’t that strong, besides I literally bathed in sunscreen before coming here,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“He also forgot his book back home,” Yamaguchi added, smirking at Tsukishima’s complaints.

“Did we bring the volleyball?”

“Yeah it’s back in the bag I brought I think..”

And so, the friends joyously jumped around, snacking on shaved ice, riding bikes around the pier, and ending the day with eating burgers while the ocean breeze curled around them. That day could have been another memory where they could look back upon and laugh about, that was until they realized what was going on back home.


End file.
